Zyphre
by rachael-green-bakura
Summary: A tragic story about a sorceress and her familiar, with a little bit of half-orc thrown in. Rated M for language and gore and sexual themes. Twist ending.
1. Elf

It was spring in the small town of Arrosfar. It was always around this time of year when she came. An elven woman, in the human equivalent of her early thirties. Arrosfar was a small village with a population made up primarily of humans, with an elf or two scattered around. The oldest of the humans could tell the younger population that she had been coming to Arrosfar at the same time every year for as long as they could remember. The elves in the village could give the more exact answer: she had come to this town at springtime every year for seventy-five years.

There was a group of small children who looked forward to the woman's visit every year. For each of their seven years they had seen her arrive and heard her story. She would roll into town, vanish into the forest the day after her arrival, stay at the inn for a few days, and leave. She did that every year without fail.

The small group of children waited at the entrance to the village. A small girl with dark hair and eyes was the first to spot the woman. She broke away from her friends and ran to greet the elf.

"Miss! Miss!" she cried, stopping as she reached the elf. "I thought you weren't coming this year!"

"I'm only a few hours late, Aranda," said the elf with a smile, taking the small girl's hand and leading her back to her village.

"Will you tell your story to us again, Miss?" asked Aranda.

"And what story would that be?" asked the elf as the two reached the gate where the other village children waiting.

"The story about the sorceress, and the bat!" cried Aranda.

"You want me to tell the story about Lydia and Zyphre? Again?" smiled the elf. "But every year you ask me to tell that one and every year I tell it. After hearing it so many times I think you would be tired of it by now."

There was a chorus of "no!"s from the children.

"But it's the only story I ever tell," she said. "Don't any of you want to see if I've got a better story?"

Aranda shook her head and tugged on the hem of the elf's shirt. "That story is my favorite story ever," she said, looking into the elf's green eyes.

"Really?" asked the elf. "What do you like about it, Aranda?"

"I like Zyphre," squeaked the girl. "He's my favorite."

"Yeah," said the elf quietly, looking down with a sad smile. "He's my favorite too."

"Why do you look so sad now, Miss?" asked one of the other children.

The woman blinked and looked down at the boy. "No reason," she said, smiling. "I was just thinking about something that happened many years ago, before your grandparents were even born."

"Were you thinking about your story?" asked a small girl.

"No," said the elf after a slight pause. "No, my story is just that. A story."

The woman walked through the town to the inn with the small crowd of children following her. Every now and then she was greeted by an older villager, asked how her year had been, asked about her story. She answered their questions warmly, but simply told them to come to the inn and hear her story when it was brought up.

When they arrived at the inn, the elf went to the counter and paid for her usual room. She then went to a corner of the inn and settled down at a table. The children sat on the floor while the adults pulled up chairs.

"Will you tell the story now?" asked Aranda.

"Yes, I will," said the elf, leaning back in her chair. "Do you remember where it starts, Aranda?"

"Yeah!" she cried. "It starts in the forest a long way from here!"

"Exactly," she said. "A long time ago, before you were born, maybe before your parents were even born, and maybe even your grandparents, in a forest a long way from here…"


	2. Wolves

There was a small orc camp situated in this forest, consisting of a few orcs and fewer huts. An orc hunting party was about to go out to collect the next day's food. In this hunting party was a single half-orc. This half-orc's name was Lupin.

"Why do we have to go hunting with Lupin?" grunted one of the orcs to his companion. "He's so slow and weak. So like his human bitch mother."

Lupin acted as though he couldn't hear them; he had been beaten by these two in particular more times than he could count. Quite literally, since half-orcs are not that bright. He hated it here. He had no parents to speak of, and all his dignity was long gone in this place. Little did Lupin know that this particular hunting trip would result in the greatest adventure of his young life.

But if you recall, this story is not about Lupin the half-orc. This story is about the two in the forest not far from the orc camp. More specifically, this story is about the one trying to wake the other by flapping his wings in her face.

"Lydia!" he squeaked. "Lydia, wake up! Please wake up!"

The elf called Lydia stirred and groaned softly. Her familiar squeaked louder and batted her cheek with his wing. Slowly, her emerald green eyes opened.

"Zy…phre?" she asked faintly. "Zyphre, what happened? The last thing I remember…"

She tried to sit up, but it made her head spin. The vampire bat leaped off her chest and hovered in front of her face as she pushed herself into sitting position.

"I don't know," said Zyphre. "I saw you get hit in the head, and then I passed out too. I just woke up a little bit ago."

"Zyphre…I remember your name, and I remember my name and my…my spells," said Lydia, biting her thumbnail and frowning. "But I don't remember anything else."

"Oh, no, it made you stupid!" shouted Zyphre.

"Oh, shut up," scowled Lydia. "I'm sure it'll come back to me as time goes on."

Zyphre was still flitting around, having a mild freakout, switching from Common to Bat rapidly. Lydia wasn't paying much attention to him, since much of it was about how stupid she's become, until she heard the bat squeak, "_and_ it's getting dark!"

Lydia looked up and glanced around her. By her judgment, it was almost twilight. That wasn't good. She was in unfamiliar territory, had no idea what had happened, or how close she was to civilization who could answer her questions.

"Zyphre," she said loudly. When he continued talking to himself, she shouted, "Zyphre, shut up!"

Her bat fell silent and looked at her, looking worried.

"Zyphre, I want you to fly up over the trees and see if you can spot a town or city nearby," said Lydia. "It's not the smartest idea to stay the night in a forest in unknown territory."

"Oh, now she says something that isn't stupid," said Zyphre. Lydia swatted at him. Zyphre dodged her hand by flipping in the air.

"Will you just go? If I get eaten because I camped in this forest, you'll die as well."

"I never said I wouldn't do it," squeaked Zyphre, taking off above the tree line. Lydia quickly lost sight of him.

Lydia sighed and pulled herself to her feet. Her head spun, as if she had had a blow to it recently. Which, according to Zyphre, she had. She strained her memory, trying to think of anything before her waking up, but it simply wasn't there. Nothing from her childhood, or family, or training to use the spells she still remembered how to use. Just Zyphre.

She remembered him. Not anything specific, just him. And she felt their kinship. Zyphre was her closest companion; that feeling was still there. He was her familiar. Of course they would be close. She regretted being short with him. She would make it up to him when he got back from his scouting.

She was jerked from her musings by a low, warning growl. She spun around to face the noise and saw four glowing red eyes glaring at her from the bushes. There was a chill in the air. She swore. She was still a bit woozy and was unsure of how well she could control her magic, and didn't particularly want to try until she had eaten and tranced and felt like herself. She didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Who's there?" called Lydia, holding her hands up.

From the bushes came two spectral wolves, translucent grey fur standing on end, yellow teeth bared, saliva dripping from their jaws. They both growled at Lydia. She tried to back away, but one of them barked sharply.

"Shit," Lydia muttered under her breath. "So that's the way you want to play it."

Her eyes darted to the sky to see if Zyphre was coming back, but the sky was clear. Her split second lapse in concentration was what the wolves were waiting for.

They both leaped at her, one of them missing but the other one latching onto her arm. Lydia cried out as the ghostly teeth sank into her flesh, still razor sharp. She lowered her palm and fired Magic Missile into its face. It yelped and let go, but merely shook its head and lunged at her again. The second wolf sank its teeth into her thigh while the first one scratched at her side.

Lydia cast Disrupt Undead, but it didn't seem to slow them. They continued to rip her apart. Out of spells that could be used for offense, she drew her dagger and tried to stab the one biting a piece out of her leg. The blade slowed it, but didn't stop it. The first wolf bit her side viciously.

Her body riddled with pain and bleeding freely, black began to swim on the edges of Lydia's vision. No! She wouldn't die here! Not like this! But unfortunately, the Gods don't always hear our requests, especially when one's own fate is involved. Lydia passed out, still being ravaged by wolves.

Lupin, however, had split up with the hunting party and was wandering very near to where Lydia was being attacked. It wasn't long before he picked up the scent of blood. Great. If an animal was already wounded or even dead, it would be easy prey. He followed the scent until he came to the spot Lydia was.

He froze when he saw the elf, lying on the forest floor in a growing pool of her own blood, her hand still clenched tightly around the hilt of her dagger, quite alone. Bloodstained and torn as she was, she was still quite beautiful, with her fair skin and dirty-blond hair. In human terms, she appeared to be in her early twenties. And she was a humanoid. Brutal and full of hatred though they were, orcs did not generally eat other humanoids.

He could take her back to his camp. He was unsure if his shaman would agree to treat an elf, but he might, and if he left her there, she would surely die. With surprising gentleness, he picked up the unconscious, bleeding elf and started to run back to his camp.

He arrived at his camp just a few minutes later, barreling past other orcs to the shaman's tent in the back.

"Shaman!" yelled Lupin. "Shaman! I found this elf in the forest, she's badly hurt."

The shaman turned to see Lydia cradled in the half-orc's arms. "She is an elf," he said simply. "We do not help elves."

"Please, shaman," said Lupin. "I know it's a little weird, but couldn't you try to save her?"

The orc sighed. "You get much from your mother," he said. "It's annoying."

"Please, shaman," repeated Lupin.

The orc shaman sighed again. "I will do what I can," he said. "But I do not know if I can save her. She is very wounded."

"Thank you, shaman," said Lupin, putting her down and bowing out.

"You owe me a whole deer," called the shaman at Lupin's retreating back.

The shaman sighed in exasperation and leaned down to examine the elf. He touched her lightly. Then he choked as a hand closed tightly around his throat.


	3. Orcs

Lupin pushed through the brush. He would need to find a deer to pay his shaman, and he still needed to hunt for the rest of his tribe. He was not far from his camp when he heard a pained squeak.

Lupin looked around the base of the tree where the sound seemed to be coming from and saw a small bat lying crumpled among the roots. Its wing was twisted at a funny angle and it was whimpering quietly.

Lupin hesitated. Bat wasn't the tastiest of foods, nor very filling, being rather small and scrawny, and this particular bat was quite thin. However, it clearly wasn't going anywhere, making it an easy kill, and judging by the pain in its squeaks, it might be better to just put it out of its misery. The moment Lupin reached out a hand to touch it, however, its scarlet eyes flashed open and it darted away, flapping to a high branch stiffly and awkwardly on its twisted wing.

"Where's Lydia?" it cried, not quite managing to keep the pain out of its voice.

Lupin froze. Bats didn't talk. And this one just definitely asked him a direct question in Common. No, it just squeaked and it sounded like words.

"Maybe you didn't understand me," said the bat, hugging its injured wing close to its body. "I asked you where Lydia was!"

The bat had switched to Orc in that last part, which left Lupin in no doubt that the bat was speaking intelligently, leaving him only in doubt of his own sanity.

"Who's Lydia?" he asked slowly.

"My sorcerer!" squeaked the bat. "I'm her familiar and I _know _she's alive or else I wouldn't be! Where is she?"

Lupin had no knowledge of the way a familiar worked, but he was pretty sure they could talk, so this whole conversation suddenly made a lot more sense. "What does she look like?" he asked.

"She's an elf, with medium-length blond hair and green eyes. She's about five feet tall and looks like she's the same age as a twenty-two year old human." The bat said this all very fast, as though it were losing the rest of its quickly evaporating calm. "And judging by the pain I felt before I fell, she's likely covered in blood," it added, almost as an afterthought.

"I took an injured elf that fits that description to the shaman back at my camp," said Lupin.

"_Take me there!" _the bat ordered.

"My shaman doesn't know if she'll live or not…"

"_Well she's still alive now_!" the bat shrieked, baring his fangs. "If she were dead, I wouldn't be talking to you, and I'm not going to let her die alone! Take me there_, _now__!"

* * *

><p>Back in the orc camp, Lydia was stirring. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, very disoriented. The first thing she noticed was the canvas tent above her head. The second thing she noticed was that she was completely naked.<p>

Clearly, she had been stripped of everything in order to bandage her wounds, but it didn't make waking up in a strange place without any clothes on any less awkward. A quick glance around told her that she was alone, and that her possessions were elsewhere.

Lydia jumped slightly when she saw an orc slumped in the corner. She had covered herself before she realized that he was dead. She stood up slowly, wincing as her wounds burned. She wrapped a blanket in the tent around herself, holding it closed at her chest. Where was she, and why was there a dead orc in the tent with her? Well, a dead orc was better than a live one in any case.

Said live orcs chose that moment to enter the tent. The two didn't even look at Lydia. They froze when they saw the dead orc in the corner. They dropped the food they were carrying and ran to him. They shook his shoulders, begging. Lydia understood some Orc, and could tell they were pleading with their shaman to wake up. After a tense minute, one of the orcs looked up at Lydia. There were tears in his eyes, along with the cold fury and hatred, directed right at her.

* * *

><p>"Come on, go faster!" shouted the bat, riding in Lupin's palm.<p>

"We're almost there," panted Lupin. "If you're unhappy with my pace, then why don't you just fly?"

"I can't fly right now, you dipshit!" said the bat angrily. "Have you ever tried flying with a twisted wing? It hurts!"

"We're almost there," Lupin repeated.

"She's in trouble," said the bat, more to himself than Lupin. "I can feel it."

When Lupin and the bat entered the camp, however, the bat's feeling was proved one hundred percent correct. His beloved Lydia was at that moment, surrounded by twenty odd orcs, tied to a stick with a pile of wood at her feet. The look on her face was one of terror.

The bat froze in horror for a split second before screaming, "_Lydia_!"

The elf looked up to see her bat sitting in the palm of a smaller orc. "_Zyphre_!"

The bat rounded on Lupin. "How many of these orcs understand Draconic?" he demanded.

"What?" Lupin asked in alarm.

"Draconic! The language of magic! How many of these orcs understand it, no matter how little!"

"I have never heard of that language before…"

"None, then, got it!" said Zyphre, turning back towards the elf and shouting in Draconic, "Lydia, what happened?"

Lydia shouted in Draconic over the heads of the orcs, "I don't know. They think I killed their shaman."

Zyphre froze. "You killed their shaman?" he repeated faintly.

"No!" shouted Lydia. "I woke up in his tent and he was dead, I don't know what happened! But they think I murdered him and they're going to kill me!"

Something in Zyphre snapped at hearing these words, triggering a full-blown freakout. He flapped his good wing frantically and started squeaking unintelligibly in Bat, high-pitched and terrified. After a long series of squeaks he turned to Lupin and shouted in his ear in Common, "_Get me over there_!"

Lupin pushed his way to the front of the crowd, holding Zyphre out of sight behind his back. When he got to the front he turned his back on Lydia to face the crowd, and Zyphre hopped from his hand and began climbing the ropes painfully, moving so that Lydia's body shielded him for view.

"What has this woman done?" Lupin asked his tribe. "Last I saw her, she was bleeding to death, and now that she has been saved she's going to be burned? What has she done?"

Zyphre clung to the ropes behind Lydia's shoulder and began to bite through them with his sharp canines. He shifted his twisted wing and whimpered softly, the sound muffled by the rough rope.

"Lupin, you need to keep your ugly face from where it doesn't belong," grunted a large orc. "This woman has murdered our shaman, and she needs to pay for this crime with her life."

"Shaman is…dead?" asked Lupin, caught off guard. Grief swept over him before getting a hold of himself. "Where is the proof that she has killed him?"

"There is no proof, but she was there when he died, so she is guilty!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Zyphre crept up to Lydia's ear and said softly, "If I bite through one more rope, you'll fall. We need a distraction."

"I'm on it," murmured Lydia from the corner of her mouth. Without another word, she closed her eyes and cast Obscuring Mist.

There were cries of alarm as a thick white mist shrouded the crowd of orcs. The mist was so thick that it was impossible to see anything. Lydia felt Zyphre bite through the rope binding her and she fell catlike on the ground. Zyphre nestled himself on her shoulder, holding his wing oddly.

From what Lydia had seen when being dragged to the stake, the camp was not that big. There were four tents, besides the one she woke up in, so her stuff had to be in one of those. She was about to run to the closest tent when the smaller orc who had been carrying Zyphre came stumbling out of the mist. Lydia snarled and raised her hand to cast Magic Missile when Zyphre yelled, "No! If it weren't for Lupin, you'd be dead!"

Lydia slowly lowered her hand, eyeing the orc with distrust. Up close she could see that he was only half-orc, but that didn't make things much better. "Lupin, was it? Do you know where they put my stuff?"

"They probably put it in the chief's tent," Lupin answered, gesturing to the tent farthest south. "Hey, wait – !"

Lydia was already running to the tent he had pointed to. Her mist was thinning and orcs were beginning to stumble out of it, it clicking in their tiny brains that they were dealing with a magic user. She darted into the tent and after a quick search, found her clothes and her bag, along with her dagger. She turned around and started violently to see Lupin standing right behind her, a good foot and a half taller than she was. Zyphre was thrown from her shoulder as she jumped back, taking to the air with a small cry as he awkwardly tried to stay airborne.

"Don't do that," Lydia hissed as Zyphre landed clumsily back on her shoulder, gripping her hair tightly with the claws on his uninjured wing.

"They're searching the camp for you," Lupin said softly. "There's no way you can get away without a fight now."

"Watch me," Lydia growled.

She stuck her head outside the door to see all the orcs wandering the camp. She narrowed her eyes in concentration as cast as powerful a Ghost Sound as she could. Instantly there were the sounds of running and shouting to move faster coming from the east side of camp. Most of the orcs shouted and ran towards the sound, but a few stayed behind to keep watches, including two blocking their way to the southern exit.

Lupin hesitated before saying, "Leave them to me."

Lupin exited the tent and drew his axe. He reached the turned backs of the orcs and quickly whacked them both in the neck with his axe. They fell to the ground, never to move again.

Lydia seized her chance and bolted. She ran past Lupin and the dead orcs, clutching her belongings to her chest with one hand and holding Zyphre on her shoulder with the other, since he was unwilling to dig his claws into her bare flesh. She ran and ran, not stopping until she was a long way away from the camp. It was only then that she realized that Lupin had followed her.

"Why did you follow me?" she demanded, moving behind a tree to pull her clothes back on.

"I've set free a prisoner and killed two of my tribe mates," said Lupin simply. "I'd really be allowed back after that."

"I am grateful for your help, but I do not require it any longer," said Lydia, stepping fully clothed from behind the tree, rummaging through her bag to make sure everything was still there. Satisfied, she let her bag fall to her hip and began to scale the largest tree in the vicinity.

"I could help you," said Lupin.

Lydia rolled her eyes and continued up the tree. "Unless you know how to get to Waterdeep, I don't require your help any longer," she repeated, settling herself on a thick branch, a ray of moonlight hitting her.

"But I do know how to get to Waterdeep."

Lydia looked down at him. "You do?"

"Yeah."

Lydia considered him. "Very well. You may accompany me as far as Waterdeep. But I do not trust you, half-orc."

"If you don't trust me, then you can take the first watch."

"That's perfectly alright with me."

Lupin shrugged and settled himself on the mossy floor, his snores quickly masking the sounds of the dark forest. Lydia glared in disgust before transferring Zyphre to her lap.

"Now, what happened to your wing?" she asked, her tone considerably warmer and concerned.

"Nevermind about that, it's nothing," said Zyphre. "What happened to _you_? I was just flying along like you told me to, thinking about something, probably you being stupid, and then there was pain and I was falling out of the sky."

"I was attacked by spectral wolves," said Lydia unconcernedly, ignoring Zyphre's shocked cry. "I'm sorry. Did this happen in the fall?"

"I guess so," said Zyphre. "I know I smacked some trees on the way down before I lost consciousness."

"Let's take a look at it," said Lydia, reaching out to touch it.

"No, really, it's nothing!" said Zyphre, drawing his wing up close. "I'll be fine after a rest, really."

Lydia ignored him and took his wing between her fingers, prying it away from his body. Zyphre squeezed his eyes shut and cried out as she straightened out his wing, gritting his teeth. "Zyphre, it's dislocated. Twisted too, by the look of it."

"It's fine," he said in a tight voice.

"Brace yourself," said Lydia.

"Wait, what? _Ahg_!" Zyphre broke off with a yell of pain as Lydia forced his wing back into place. "That was highly uncalled for!"

"Oh, hush, and get some rest. It's still twisted, but it'll heal faster now." Lydia smiled at him and rubbed his ear. "I'll stay up. I can recharge my spells when you wake up."

"You sure?" asked Zyphre, tilting his head.

"Yeah," said Lydia. "Go to sleep. I'll keep watch and make sure you don't twist up your wing while you sleep."

Zyphre slowly nodded and climbed up onto her chest, nestling himself down between her breasts. He stretched out his bad wing with a grimace. "Night, Lydia."

"Good night, Zyphre."

"Promise me something, Lydia."

"Yeah?"

"Never get into a situation like that again."

"I won't, Zyphre," said Lydia softly. She leaned her back against the tree trunk and stroked the soft fur on Zyphre's back even after he had fallen asleep.


	4. Distrust

Zyphre woke up about four hours before dawn. He took over the watch to allow Lydia to trance and recharge her spells. He perched on a branch above her head, stretching his stiff wing. He felt as if he had pulled a muscle in his shoulder, but it was easily ignored. He would be able to fly short distances without too much difficulty.

He glanced down at Lydia. He wondered how much she remembered about him. She didn't seem to remember that he was a fast healer when she forced his wing back into its socket. Zyphre grimaced at the memory. She hadn't even given him any warning!

Well, in any case, if she didn't remember that he was a fast healer, she more than likely didn't remember _that._ That worked to his advantage. The less she knew, the safer she would be. And that was his job – to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>Lupin woke up as the sun crept over the horizon. He looked up at the tree the elf had scaled the night before. She was leaning lightly against the trunk of the tree with her eyes closed. The bat was on the branch above her head, stretching the wing he had injured and staring into space. He blinked, his eyes refocusing, and looked down at Lupin.<p>

"You're awake," he squeaked.

"I am," said Lupin. "Is your wing okay?"

"Yeah," said Zyphre. "A little stiff and sore, but nothing more than annoying. I'm a fast healer; I was never concerned."

"Oh," said Lupin. He gestured to Lydia. "Is she asleep?"

"Trancing," replied Zyphre. "She's an elf. She doesn't sleep. At least, not like we do."

"She was asleep when I found her."

"Unconscious and asleep aren't the same thing," said Zyphre.

"Oh." Lupin wondered whether it was okay to have a bat make him feel dumb. "Why do you sit so weird?"

"What?"

"Every bat I've ever seen hangs upside down from trees," said Lupin. "You're sitting on the branch like a bird."

Zyphre shrugged. "I'm not what you'd call a normal bat."

Lupin looked up at him. Had he heard right? He was sure that there had been…amusement? Like he had been hiding a smirk as he answered the question. Zyphre moved his gaze to Lydia and continued to fold and unfold his wing as though he had not said anything odd.

"She'll be waking up soon," he said.

"How can you tell?"

"I'm her familiar," said Zyphre. "And even before I was, I knew her. And it's been four hours. That's just as long as she needs."

"You knew her before you became a familiar? Is that normal?"

"No," Zyphre answered simply. He turned his gaze to his wing and began to rotate it in its socket, wincing only slightly. His body language clearly said that he wasn't going to answer any more questions at this time.

True to Zyphre's word, Lydia's eyes opened suddenly a few minutes later. Zyphre tumbled off the branch and onto her head.

"Morning, Zyphre," she said as though this happened every morning. She looked down and saw Lupin. Her tone became cold in the way she said, "Half-orc."

"Elf," he countered. "You might want to change your tone if you want me to guide you to Waterdeep. Why do you even want to go there?"

Lydia transferred Zyphre to her shoulder while she answered, avoiding looking at him. "I don't know for sure. I just feel as though I have to go there."

"You may find that an acceptable answer, but I –"

"_I _don't remember anything before last night," snapped Lydia, glaring at Lupin, "and I feel as though I have to go to Waterdeep. Maybe I had a quest there, and maybe there's something there that can jog my memory. So I am going there, half-orc, whether you like it or not!"

Lupin sighed. "It's a long way. I would prefer it if you didn't call me 'half-orc' the whole way."

"We can work on that when you win my trust," said Lydia. "I do not like orcs. I do not trust orcs. I never did, and after last night you expect me to?"

"I guess not," said Lupin in a quiet voice.

"Lydia, you're being a bitch," said Zyphre bluntly.

Lydia ignored him and jumped from her branch, landing a little less than gracefully on the ground, owing to the large bite in her thigh. Zyphre jumped off her shoulder and flew in small circles above their heads while Lydia examined the bloodstained bandage through the tooth holes in her leggings.

"Are you okay, Lydia?" asked Zyphre, spiraling lower.

"I'll be fine," she said. "You seem to be flying okay."

"I _told _you I would be fine after a rest," said Zyphre resentfully.

"Can you walk?" asked Lupin.

"Of course I can walk," said Lydia, narrowing her eyes. "This is nothing."

"Then hurry up," said Lupin, turning and walking off into the forest.

Lydia exchanged a glance with Zyphre and ran after him, following at a distance of no less than six feet. Lydia turned to Zyphre after a long hour of silence and said something to him in Draconic, clearly meaning to leave Lupin out of the conversation. Lupin was annoyed at first, especially when Zyphre gave up on answering in Common, trying to include him, but then decided that he didn't care what this elf did. Zyphre kept repeating the same phrase over and over. Lupin didn't really care until he heard Zyphre say his name, followed by that same phrase.

"What are you saying to her?" asked Lupin, glancing over his shoulder at the bat gliding above Lydia.

"I'm telling her what a bitch she's being," replied Zyphre. "Somebody is acting like a royal little princess and it's beginning to piss me off."

"Zyphre, knock it off," said Lydia irritably.

Zyphre turned to her. "You're my spellcaster and I love you, but tell your period to stop it because you really can't afford to lose any more blood!"

"If you were anyone else – !" Lydia yelled, flushing.

"You'd what? Magic Missile me?" said Zyphre. "Lupin saved your life; you owe him at least a little gratitude!"

Lydia opened her mouth to respond, but shut it again. She stared fixedly at the ground and walked on in silence. Zyphre glided up to Lupin.

"I got through to her there," he said quietly. "She'll be less of a bitch to you."

"That comment was beautiful," said Lupin.

"I thought she really was going to Magic Missile me, to tell you the truth," said Zyphre sheepishly.

Zyphre pulled back before Lupin could answer. He flew high above them, scouting ahead. They walked in silence for a time before Lydia said falteringly, "Lupin."

"What?"

"…I'm sorry. I really am grateful for you saving me."

Lupin sighed. "If you trusted orcs after what my tribe did, I would think you were stupid."

Lydia gave a small smile, but didn't walk any closer. Suddenly, without any warning, the ground was gone, and they were falling.


	5. Cliff

Cold air whipped by them as they fell. Zyphre stared, open-mouthed, before folding his wings and diving straight down after them. Lupin saw the bottom of the cliff and braced himself, flipping to hit the ground with his shoulder and tumbling to his feet without a scratch.

The series of sounds behind him made his blood run cold. Within the span of three seconds, there was a sickening smack, a high agonized scream, and Zyphre screaming, "_Lydia_!"

Lupin whirled around. Lydia was lying on the ground, her arm at an extremely painful looking angle. She seemed to be trying to push herself up with one arm, her breathing ragged. Zyphre smacked the ground next to her and used his wings to try to push her up by her good shoulder. Lydia screamed again. Zyphre looked over at Lupin and yelled, "Help me with her!"

Lupin ran over and pushed her into a sitting position. Lydia was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, holding her shoulder tightly. She was shaking. Zyphre was panicking.

"Lydia!" he yelled. "Lydia, say something! Come on! You're okay! Oh, gods, oh, gods, oh, gods!" He looked crazed. He turned to Lupin. "Lydia has a tent in her bag. Get it out and set it up. I'll stay here with her."

Lupin fished through the bag that had fallen a little ways away until he found the tent. Zyphre sat on Lydia's good shoulder and murmured nothings in her ear. Lupin had just gotten the tent set up when Zyphre moved around to look at her injury properly and let out a yell of shock.

"We have to get her inside it, now!" he screamed to Lupin. "She's really badly hurt!"

Lupin moved over and picked her up. Lydia screamed in pain at being moved. He carried her into the tent and was about to put her down when Zyphre said weakly, "Put her on her stomach." Lupin obeyed and set her down gently before letting out his own yell of shock.

Lydia's shoulder was dislocated. And not just dislocated, but mangled. From the look of her back, her shoulder was now where her shoulder blade was, a good six inches away.

"How did this happen?" asked Lupin, slightly sick.

"She…didn't see the cliff bottom in time to catch herself prop-properly," said Zyphre faintly. He had covered his mouth with his wings and seemed about to faint.

"What happened back there?" asked Lupin.

"Zyphre…"

Lydia made them both jump when she spoke at last. Zyphre at once moved over to her and sat next to where her head lay.

"Yes?" he asked. "What is it, Lydia? Are you okay?"

"Zyphre…why didn't you see the cliff?" she asked faintly. "You were flying above us. You…should have seen it…"

Zyphre looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried. "I was watching you two, I-I-I wasn't paying attention and it…it came out of…Oh, Lydia, I'm so sorry!" He wrapped his wings around her neck and buried his face in her hair, seeking comfort. "Please, forgive me…"

"There's nothing to forgive," she said faintly. "I wasn't…blaming you. We weren't paying attention…either."

Lydia closed her eyes to the pain and didn't speak again. Zyphre stayed where he was, trembling quietly, holding her in his wings. Lupin sat against the side of the tent, not really wanting to intrude. Before long, Lupin fell asleep.

The sky was growing dark when Zyphre felt it. Felt that he wasn't alone in his own head. He had felt this before. "Oh, no," he whispered to himself so that Lydia wouldn't hear. "Here? Now?"

_Zyphre._

"What do you want now, Madness?" he whispered.

_I need to speak with you. It's about the mission. The boss wants me to call you out._

_ _

Zyphre folded his ears down, but it made no difference; he was speaking through telepathy. "Well, tell the boss that now is not a great time."

_I can't do that. You know better than anyone how he feels about the word "no." _When Zyphre didn't answer, he continued. _I'm in an abandoned tower to the north of your position. Yes, I know exactly where you are. It's a bit of a long flight, but if all goes well, you'll be back by sunrise._

Zyphre looked down into Lydia's calm face. She had gone into a trance to escape the pain. He looked at Lupin and saw that he was asleep. No one would miss him if he left now. "I guess I don't have a choice, Madness. I'll be there."

* * *

Zyphre landed on the balcony of the tower after a few hours flight. The Prince of Madness was leaning against the wall.

"Zyphre. Long time, no see." He waved a hand. Zyphre didn't return the greeting. "Do change into your other form. You know I can't take you seriously when you're in that ridiculous bat form."

"But if we end up fighting here, I wouldn't be able to rip you apart as easily," retorted Zyphre nastily.

The Prince of Madness raised an eyebrow, and Zyphre grudgingly obeyed, changing into his other form. He drew his coat closely around him and moved into a shadowy corner.

"There, now, that wasn't so hard," smiled Madness. "You can come into the moonlight if you want. It's just me. You don't have to lurk in the shadows like others of your kind."

Zyphre bared his teeth. "I was ordered to not reveal myself for Lydia's protection. I'm not about to expose myself needlessly."

"Oh, and I'm not a threat to your precious Lydia?"

"You and I both know that if it comes down to it, I could rip you limb from limb before you had time to blink."

"So, why didn't Lydia come as well?" asked Madness idly. "I sent my telepathy to both of you."

"You are too lowly a creature for her to be concerned with," said Zyphre coldly, narrowing his crimson eyes in a glare.

"I don't think that's the reason."

Zyphre bared his teeth. "She's injured at the moment," replied Zyphre finally, managing to keep the distress out of his voice and remain neutral. "She was trancing when you called and I didn't see the need to wake her to travel, not with her wounds. Besides, I'm faster by myself, and can handle these things on my own."

"How very noble of you," laughed Madness sarcastically. "Our charge wants to know how the mission is going."

"It's going well enough," said Zyphre coldly. "We are nearly at Waterdeep, and then he will get what he wants."

Madness didn't reply, but merely smirked.

"If this was all you wanted to know, I am going back."

Zyphre moved back onto the balcony and put one foot on it, coat still drawn tightly around his body. He was about to resume his bat form and take off when the Prince's voice made him stop.

"What will you do, Zyphre?" he asked with a cackle. "What will you do when our charge no longer needs you?"

"I will stay with Lydia, if she wants me around," he replied shortly.

"And what will you do when he no longer needs her?" asked the Prince, cocking his head. "Because after this mission is complete, he _won't_ need her."

"I will take her, and I will leave," said Zyphre, looking over his shoulder. "Why is what I will do any of your concern?"

"Just curious," said Madness. "Because if you didn't want her, I'd gladly take her myself when this was done. Maybe introduce her to my cock."

Zyphre growled low in his throat. "She would never touch you," he hissed. "You are not worthy to kiss the dirt she walks on."

"And are you?" asked the Prince, examining his fingernails. "At least I don't go around masquerading as a filthy animal. And she also might prefer someone who's actually, y'know, al – "

He broke off as his back slammed into the wall behind him, a black-clawed hand pressed hard to his throat. Zyphre was standing his arm's length away, eyes narrowed and teeth bared, features twisted in fury.

"_Don't you go near her_!" he roared. "If you so much as _touch_ her, I will rip you _limb –" _His hand tightened. "–_ from –_" His hand got even tighter. He was pressing hard against the Prince's throat. He couldn't breathe. _ _"– _limb_!" His hand tightened one last time before he let go, allowing the Prince of Madness to fall, gasping, to the ground.

The Prince looked up, rage twisting his features. "So I see that running around as that girl's pet hasn't made you rusty at all, Zyphre. Still as fast as ever, and as strong. Lydia must be so proud!"

"You leave her out of this, Madness!" shouted Zyphre.

"I will bring her into the conversation as I see fit!" The Prince shouted.

"I will never allow someone such as you to lay a hand on her as long as I am alive!" Zyphre yelled, closing in on the Prince. He was taller than Madness, and a fair bit more intimidating, but the Prince did not back down. Instead, he suddenly started to laugh maniacally.

"You're one of the best Zyphre," he said cheerfully. "No, wait, I take it back. You _are_ the best. Strongest, fastest, best under pressure, all that fun stuff. But when it comes to hiding emotions under pressure, you fall to pieces."

"What is it that you're insinuating, Madness," asked Zyphre, his voice a dangerous whisper, flexing his fingers as though itching to wrap them around the throat of the man in front of him again.

"You love her," said the Prince. "That's why you're defending her honor so much. I'm right, aren't I? Huh? Oh, if the boss were to find out. He wouldn't like that at all."

"He won't find out," hissed Zyphre. "Because you won't tell him."

"And what makes you so certain that I won't?"

Once again moving with inhuman speed, Zyphre's hand was in his mouth. "Because I'm going to rip out your tongue now." And so he did.

Blood sprayed across the room, following the organ Zyphre threw across the room. The Prince sputtered and coughed, dripping blood onto the floor. Quite calmly, Zyphre wiped the saliva and copious amounts of blood staining his fingers on his coat. The Prince of Madness glared up at him furiously, teeth bared and blood dripping from his lips.

_I still have my telepathy!_

_ _

"Oh, you're right," said Zyphre. "How silly of me, I can't believe I forgot something so important. You can still talk with your brain. I guess I'll just have to remove that too."

Unfortunately, like almost everyone he had ever encountered, Zyphre was much stronger than the Prince of Madness. Even more unfortunately, the Prince had really pissed Zyphre off. He never stood a chance.

Zyphre left the room not five minutes later, the Prince of Madness scattered in each corner; his body in one, his tongue in another, his head in another, with the brain pulled out by the stem, which was lying in the last corner, the wooden floor permanently painted red. He launched himself off the balcony, transforming into his usual bat in mid-leap.

He hadn't gone more than a few wing beats before he gasped and convulsed as pain racked his body. Something was wrong back in that tent, something was very, very wrong!

"Lydia…!"

* * *

When Lydia opened her eyes, she was in an elegant hall made of dark stone. There was a crystal chandelier above her head and a dark red carpet under her. She dragged herself to her feet. Looking around, she appeared to be very much alone.

Then she heard voices. They sounded far off, and there were a lot of them. It sounded like the chatter at a party. Looking down the long hallway, she saw shadows moving beyond an arched doorway. She started down the hallway, instinctively drawn to it.

She entered the room and saw it was a masquerade. As soon as she noticed this, she noticed that her clothing had changed to an elegant pure white gown, falling to her ankles and lightly hugging her frame, with long, fingerless white gloves. She could tell there was a mask on her face as well.

* * *

"Lydia!" called Lupin, shaking her shoulder. "Lydia! Oh, damn it! Where's Zyphre when I need him?"

Lupin continued to try to jerk the elf back to consciousness, but nothing worked. She was not unconscious, this was different. And she wasn't trancing either; she was too far gone for that. She was asleep. And from what Zyphre had told him about elves, this was very, very bad.

Lydia was asleep and wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Lydia became aware that there was music playing in the large, ornate ballroom. She also became aware that masked couples were dancing. A hand tapped her shoulder. She turned to see a man with his face completely concealed by a skull mask. He held out his hand. Lydia took it.

The man was a good dancer. He moved and spun with ease, Lydia following his lead. She didn't know how long they spun on that floor, but she knew she was sad when the music ended. The man in the skull mask leaned down and murmured in her ear.

"Lydia. My Lydia," he said. "I need you to go to Waterdeep. You know what you have to do there?"

"I do," Lydia replied.

"Good." Lydia could tell the man was smiling under his mask. "I'll see you there then, my sweet love."

Lydia woke with a start. She sat up suddenly and looked around. Lupin looked up from the corner and gasped. His eyes ran up her body. Lydia looked down and gasped as well.

She was wearing the white gown she had been wearing in her dream. She held up a gloved hand and examined it, mouth slightly open. It was just then that she realized that she could move her arm.

"Who healed my shoulder?" she asked Lupin.

"No one," said Lupin faintly.

Lydia furrowed her brow. "And…where's Zyphre? I don't see him."

Lupin shook his head. It was only then that she noticed the bat-shaped masquerade mask lying next to her.

* * *

A/N Dun dun DUNNNN.

What is Zyphre? If not a true bat, than what? The answer is...pretty obvious actually. Ah well, maybe it's just obvious to me because I'm the storyteller. But ain't he an epic son of a bitch?

Also, I can completely explain the cliff part. It was probably the most hilarious and awful series of rolls we got the whole game. First, Zyphre got a natural 1 on his Spot and didn't see the GIANT FUCKING QUARRY right in front of his face which he actually should have seen from a long way off since he was actually flying far above and ahead of us in game. Then Spencer, playing Lupin, rolled his tumble. Natural 20. The Half-orc does a barrel roll and doesn't get a scratch. I roll Lydia's tumble. Four. Splat. Take four points of damage.

But it was fun.


	6. Goblins

"Zyphre?" said Lydia softly. Her eyes darted around the tent, hoping maybe that she would see him lurking in a corner. When it became apparent that he was not in the tent, she returned her gaze to Lupin. "Lupin. When was the last time you saw him?"

"I – I saw him come into the tent and kind of sit with you, but then I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone and you were asleep!"

"Asleep?" asked Lydia, momentarily distracted. "Impossible. I can't sleep. I started to trance…"

Lupin shook his head. "No, you weren't trancing. You were sleeping."

"I was…sleeping," said Lydia softly, looking down at the mask on the floor beside her. Her heart panged while looking at it. Had she somehow turned Zyphre into a mask? It was possible. She wasn't a master at her sorcery yet, and she had somehow magicked a dress onto herself.

"And then when I couldn't wake you up I moved back to the other side of the tent, and when I looked up you were awake and in that dress!" Lupin looked at her intently. "_What happened_?"

"I…wish I knew," said Lydia. She didn't take her eyes off the mask. It was unmistakably a bat, the eye holes cut into the wings and what was supposed to be the ear tips protruding at the top of the bridge. Two tiny rubies were set into the bridge of the mask's nose to represent the bat's eyes. And Zyphre was nowhere to be found. Lydia felt his absence in the pit of her stomach.

She took the mask in her hands and closed her eyes. Concentrating hard of an image of Zyphre, she focused her magic into the mask. It along with her palms glowed bright gold, but the mask remained just that. A mask. Unchanged.

Lydia gave a sad sigh. She slowly tucked the mask into the front of her gown. Her head was bent, her shoulders drooping; she looked defeated. Then abruptly, without warning, she got to her feet. Lupin jumped.

"Where are you going?" asked Lupin as Lydia opened the tent flap.

"Waterdeep," said Lydia vaguely.

"But your wound –"

"Is clearly healed," said Lydia shortly. "Zyphre is gone, and the feeling to go to Waterdeep is as strong as ever. Besides…maybe if I go to Waterdeep…I'll – I'll find a way to get him back."

Lydia's head was down and her shoulders were squared, fists clenched. Lupin noticed that she was shaking. He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. It was a sign of how distressed she was that she didn't shrug his hand off. Lupin glanced at Lydia's face. Her eyes were shut tightly, in a failing effort to prevent the tears from falling.

"It'll be okay," said Lupin awkwardly. "I mean, he was kind of a jackass…"

"He was my familiar!" Lydia snapped, rounding on him. "He's linked to my soul, to _me_! Who _cares_ what his personality is like? I need to get him back!"

Lupin backed away as the cold fury lit up her eyes. He glanced past her and his eyes widened. "Shit."

Lydia whirled around. A group of goblins were rapidly approaching the tent. With a snarl she reached for her dagger. She was relieved to feel the hilt still on her hip. One hand on her blade, she hurriedly wiped her cheeks with the other.

Lupin stepped out of the tent, Lydia behind him. The four goblins stopped in front of them.

"This Goblin's Quarry," said one goblin. "Why you here?"

"We're just passing through," said Lydia.

"You leave now," said a second goblin.

"Now!" chorused the other goblins.

"We were just leaving," said Lupin coldly.

"Get out now!" shouted the third goblin. "Or you die here!"

"Then let us through," snapped Lydia.

"You die here!" shouted the first goblin, pointing his spear at Lydia, the tip touching her throat.

"Don't you point that thing at me!" Lydia's eyes flashed. She said something in Draconic and the goblin's spear melted as acid covered it. The goblin dropped the spear in panic.

The next thing the both of them knew, they were in a battle. Lupin was dealing with three of the four with his axe while Lydia took the last one. She swore loudly as her magic missile only grazed it as it ducked under her spell, drawing her dagger now that her offensive spells were used up.

With an angry cry, she swung her dagger at the goblin's face. Then, without warning, she stopped. Everything went white, and Lydia knew no more.

* * *

><p>Lupin, fighting with the other three goblins, stopped and looked up at the horrible strangled yell, abruptly cutting off, over at Lydia's fight. The other three goblins looked up as well. The goblin Lydia had been fighting fell to the ground with a gaping hole clean through his head, gushing blood onto the ground, never to move again. In the frozen horror, a quiet noise echoed around the quarry.<p>

"Heheheh…"

Lupin looked up at Lydia, bent over the dead goblin. Her bangs were covering her eyes, but her lips were curved in a cruel smirk. Her right glove was stained crimson up to her elbow.

"Hahahahaaa…"

"Lydia…?" asked Lupin cautiously, moving forward a bit.

Lydia suddenly threw back her head, her cruel laugh echoing around the quarry, as if there were a hundred Lydias laughing insanely all at the same time.

"_Ahahahahahahahahahahaha_!"

"Lydia, what's wrong with you?" shouted Lupin, but Lydia was moving, faster than he had ever seen her move. Before he could blink, she had reached the circle of goblins. Lupin gasped as he got a good look at her.

Lydia's lips were parted in a manic grin, her canines much sharper than usual. He could see her fingernails had been sharpened to points, the clawlike nails on her right hand stained red. But what were most terrifying were her eyes. Her pupils and whites had vanished, and instead of their usual emerald green, they had turned black. Black fire.

Almost faster than the eye could follow, she had killed the closest goblin by plunging her bloodied hand straight through his skull. The remaining two goblins turned tail and fled.

"You're not getting away," said Lydia. Her voice sounded odd. Like there was an echo behind it.

She moved her bloody hand skyward and a wall of fire rose up, completely blocking the escape. One of the goblins didn't stop in time. He turned to ash as soon as touching the arcane fire. The other skidded to a halt, nearly falling in his haste to turn around. He ran to the wall of the quarry and tried to scale it as the fire dissipated. Lydia was much too quick for him. As she broke a hole in both sides of his skull, the bone stuck to the rock, pinning him there.

Lupin couldn't move for shock and fear.

* * *

><p>When Lydia came to, the first thing she saw was Lupin, cowering next to a goblin that appeared to have a hole drilled in his head. She looked around, gaping at the scene of carnage around her. Another goblin, over where she had originally been fighting, had a hole in his head too, a growing puddle of blood spreading. There were signs of a fire on the walls, with a pile of ash on the edge of the scorch marks. The last goblin was pinned to blood-soaked wall. She looked down at herself. The front of the white gown had stains of fresh blood on it. Her right arm was drenched in hot, sticky blood up to the elbow, soaking into the glove, dripping from her fingertips to make a small puddle at her feet. She looked back up at Lupin, who jumped.<p>

"…What just happened?" she asked blankly.

Lupin averted his gaze from her green eyes and tried to say something intelligent, but only incomprehensible words and terrified noises came out. Lydia cocked her head to one side in confusion.

That confusion was quickly replaced by panic. Something had just happened, and she had no idea what. It was like the last few minutes were a blank in her memory. Try as she might, she couldn't remember anything of what happened after she had tried to stab the goblin. But whatever had just happened had clearly terrified Lupin out of his wits. What had she done?

"Lydiaaaa!"

Lydia looked up and let out a cry of joy at the familiar black shape soaring fast towards the quarry. She opened her arms as Zyphre came pelting into her chest, the force pushing her back a few paces. She hugged him tightly, laughing. Zyphre dug his claws into the dress and clung to her like a baby bat clings to its mother, not trying to shake off the suffocating hug.

"What happened?" asked Lydia. "I thought I lost you."

"I don't know what happened," said Zyphre miserably. "I woke up and I was in some city. I didn't know where I was or where you were, I was just trying to get back here and – why are you covered in blood?" This last question sounded fearful.

"I…don't know," replied Lydia quietly.

"What happened?" demanded Zyphre.

"If I knew, I would tell you," said Lydia. "Let's get back in the tent…"

She and Zyphre moved back into the tent. Lupin didn't follow them, watching Lydia warily, terror etched on his features. Lydia sat on her bedroll and patted the spot next to her. Zyphre looked from the spot she patted to Lydia's face to the spot again before rather reluctantly removing his claws and moving next to her.

"You first," said Lydia.

"Well, you made me feel like shit, so I was mentally beating myself up next to you, and I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was almost dawn and I was on some tower on the outskirts of some city," said Zyphre. "But that's not important. What happened to you?"

"I went into a trance to escape the pain, and apparently I fell asleep. I had a dream I was in a ballroom with a man who told me to go to Waterdeep. When I woke up my shoulder was healed, I was wearing this, and this was lying next to me." Lydia pulled the bat mask out of the dress, laying it next to Zyphre. "I thought it was you, and I had somehow transformed you. I thought I would never see you again. But we left to continue on our way to Waterdeep and then we were attacked by goblins. I…whited out…and when I came to all the goblins were dead and I was drenched in blood. And then you showed up."

Zyphre was looking at her in horror. "You fell asleep?" he repeated in a hushed voice.

Lydia waved her hand dismissively, spraying drops of blood. "Lupin said I was asleep, but it doesn't matter. I couldn't have fallen asleep. That's impossible."

"No, it's not," said Zyphre, shaking his head slowly.

"What?" 

"It's not impossible," said Zyphre faintly. "It's happened before, only once. An elven queen fell asleep, and this caused a greater demon to be unleashed upon her city. The only way to stop it was to…sacrifice herself."

Lydia frowned. "I've heard that. But…isn't that just a legend? A children's story?"

Zyphre shook his head, folding his ears back in misery. "It happened." He crawled up into Lydia's lap and clung to the front of her dress like he did before. "I don't want that to happen to you," he said so quietly that it was barely audible.

Lydia felt a creeping unease in her stomach. Zyphre was rarely this serious, usually hell bent on being as annoying and causing as much havoc as possible. But now, when he looked so scared, she couldn't find a response, except to hold him close. He was trembling.

* * *

><p>Zyphre was perched on the top of the tent, watching the moon move across the sky. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. If what he thought had happened had actually happened, then there was nothing to be done.<p>

"_Damn_!" he shouted to nothing in particular, smacking the wall of the quarry with a wing. "Damn, damn, _damn_…"

He sat in silence for a moment, ears pricked to make sure he hadn't woken Lydia, who was trancing inside the tent, or Lupin, who was slumped against the rock after refusing to reenter the tent. When all stayed quiet, he resumed cursing under his breath.

But he couldn't stop the thoughts from passing across his brain. If she was reverting back to the way she had been before she lost her memory, then all Zyphre had worked for had been for nothing. And if she really _had_ fallen asleep…Zyphre had no explanation for that.

"Fuck!" he shouted in frustration. He took flight and left the quarry, letting the scents of the forest above calm him down. After about an hour's flight he arrived back at the tree he and Lydia had slept in after escaping the orc camp.

He settled down on the same branch Lydia had picked the night, slumping moodily against the trunk. The whole flight he had been going over in his head what had happened, what might have happened, and what it would mean for Lydia…and for him. When he thought of what would happen if he failed…the anger and sadness was almost overwhelming.

"No, no, _no_!" Zyphre shouted, blinking his eyes rapidly and shaking his head violently. "Calm down, Zyphre, calm down. It'll be okay. What am I saying? This is the opposite of okay. If she's going back…fuck! I fucking took her away to save her! _This can't be fucking happening_!"

Zyphre stopped trying to repress the upset. He sat on that branch for longer than he knew, his head buried in his wings. When he felt emotionally drained enough, he took to the sky and flew back to camp.

He entered the tent and snuggled down in Lydia's bedroll, worming himself under her arm and against her chest. Lydia smiled in her trance and moved a hand up to his folded back ear automatically. Zyphre relaxed and fell asleep with Lydia unconsciously rubbing his ear.

* * *

><p>Oh, this was fun. Our DM kicked me from the call when Lydia went nuts, but I'm not gonna do that to you guys.<p>

Our DM actually gave me experience for saying "...What just happened?" He started dying like it was funniest thing he's ever heard and telling me how perfect that was.


	7. Burning

Lydia was the first to wake the next morning. After carefully detaching Zyphre from her gown, she stepped quietly out of the tent. The only difference in the sea of carnage was that the blood on the ground had dried.

Lydia stepped over to the goblin she had been fighting. Her dagger was lying next to it, not a drop of blood on it. She must have dropped it before she could use it. Then how did she kill this goblin?

She sighed. This made no sense. None of it. And Lupin was so scared of her now that he didn't want to sleep in the same tent with her. As if on cue, Lupin, who was leaning against the cliff face, woke up, yelping as he spotted her.

"Lupin," she called to him. "I don't know what happened, but I assure you that I won't hurt you. I don't know how this happened, and I want to. Please, tell me."

Lupin looked away and entered the tent without a word. Lydia lowered her eyes to the ground. So this was the way it was going to be. She leaned down and picked up the dagger, holding it gently in her fingers. She felt lost. With a sigh, she replaced the dagger in her belt and entered the tent.

Lupin jumped and quickly averted his gaze to his belongings, busying himself with stuffing them all back into his bag. "We're leaving as soon as you're ready."

Lydia gave a nod he did not see and moved to her bedroll, where a small black ball was curled by the pillow.

"Zyphre," she said. "Zyphre, wake up."

Two ears perked up from the curled up ball and Zyphre slowly unfurled into a distinguishable bat shape. He yawned and stretched his wings.

"It's so early," he moaned.

"If you didn't stay up all night, you wouldn't be so tired," said Lydia, rolling up the bedroll as the bat moved off it. "You're welcome to sleep on the way. Lupin, how far are we from Waterdeep?"

Lupin jumped at being addressed, but answered shortly. "There are two villages between us and Waterdeep."

"That's fine," said Zyphre sleepily, flying up to Lydia's shoulder and curling up on it like a cat. Lydia gave a small, amused smile. She moved her hand up to his ear and rubbed it between her thumb and index finger. She felt Zyphre relax completely. "Don't stop doing that."

"I have to, I need both hands to pack up," said Lydia, gathering her belongings back into her bag. Lupin left the tent. Lydia looked after him a bit sadly.

* * *

><p>The two of them entered the tavern in the large town of Feras a good while later. Zyphre was awake and flying a few feet above them. He had given up on sleeping when the two of them had gotten too loud.<p>

"I'm only asking that you tell me what happened!" shouted Lydia.

"And I'm telling _you_ that I can't do that!" replied Lupin.

People began to look up from their drinks to stare at them. Zyphre shifted uncomfortably in embarrassment as he landed on Lydia's shoulder.

"Lydia, people are staring," he hissed. "Perhaps you should tone it down."

"I will tone it down after I get a straight answer," Lydia snapped, not looking at him.

The bartender walked up to the two of them. "I'm sorry, but if you're going to be disruptive I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Lupin. "We'll stop. This conversation was over anyway." He shot a glare at Lydia.

Lydia made an annoyed noise and moved to an empty table on one side of the bar. Lupin moved to the other side. The bartender went up the stairs to the inn part of the tavern.

The bar was large, and packed with people. Most of the people went back to their drinks and conversations. The bard in one corner of the bar started to play.

_It cannot be seen but there's blood on the green_

_Only God knows I'm innocent_

_Take me, take me home_

One man was still watching the two curiously. He sat in the far corner alone, with a cloak around him. He looked different, not human. His nails were black, and his pupils were slitted. His skin had an almost scaly look to it. Zyphre was the only one who noticed his stare.

The peace in the bar was disrupted again by a noise upstairs. A man shouted, "What do you think you're doing?" and the next second he smacked into the wall level with the top of the stairs where everyone in the bar could see him. A massive sword, made of bone, was sticking out of the bartender's chest, pinning him to the wall. Lydia saw the light fade from his eyes. A woman upstairs gave a bloodcurdling scream.

All over the bar people were standing to get a better look. Lydia didn't need to stand; her table was barely five feet from the corpse. The bard stopped playing. The woman upstairs screamed again, followed by the sound of sobbing. Then a tall man with his face covered by a hooded black robe walked slowly down the stairs, his heavy footsteps echoing in the silent bar. He reached up and pulled the massive sword out of the bartender's chest with one hand and sheathed it on his back without even wiping the blood off.

The bar went eerily still and silent. Eyes followed the man as he crossed the bar and sat down heavily at an empty table. _Ale_. He spoke, but it echoed in everyone's heads. The man was using telepathy. He spoke in Orc. Lydia felt Zyphre tense on her shoulder. He was nervous. Lydia made to move her hand up to comfort him. It was then that she realized that she was magically frozen, unable to move a muscle. This was a problem.

Her eyes darting around, she couldn't see any of the bar's patrons moving. They were all under the same spell she was. The only two creatures moving in the entire building were the strange orc, who had somehow acquired his ale, and Zyphre.

The latter had left Lydia's shoulder and flown over to the orc. He landed on his table in front of him.

"Hi," he said brightly in Orc. "I'm Zyphre. Would you mind telling me what you've done to all these guys?"

The orc slowly put down his tankard and raised his gaze to the bat. "Rat," he said. "It is not your concern. Leave me."

"Well, you see, there are two problems," said Zyphre. "The first is that you've cast this spell on two of my friends, and the second is that I'm a bat, not a rat. Rats don't have wings, so they can't fly. That makes us superi – urk!"

Zyphre choked as the orc's thick hand wrapped around his neck. Lydia felt the terror wrap its icy fingers around her heart. _Don't hurt him! _ She couldn't speak either. The orc brought Zyphre up to his eye level.

"Rat," he hissed. "You will leave me in peace, or you will die. Got that? Now, be gone!"

He hurled Zyphre at the wall. Zyphre, unable to open his wings fast enough to avoid impact, smacked into the wall hard and fell. He groaned and tried to push himself up before his wings gave out and he fell back to the floor. Lydia tried to go to him, call to him, but her muscles were still frozen.

The orc finished his ale and stood. He looked around at the frozen bar. "None of you saw me here today. And to ensure your silence, I will silence you all." He snapped his fingers and the bar counter burst into flames.

The orc pulled his hood down farther over his face and departed through the only door. As he exited it, a wall of debris fell from the ceiling to block the only exit, trapping anyone who might break free of the enchantment. The fire crept up the wall.

Across the room, there was a flurry of movement. The odd looking man who had been eyeing Lydia and Lupin was thrashing as he fought the spell. As he thrashed, his scaly-looking skin broke out in bright green scales; a tail sprouted; hands became claws; his snout elongated, as did his fangs; his eyes turned a sickly yellow-green color; horns sprouted from his head. He threw back his head and roared.

Zyphre took unsteadily to the air. He flew over and hovered in the man's face. "Hi," he said. "You're a dragonkin, aren't you? I've never seen one before."

The dragonkin snarled and swung his claws at Zyphre. Lydia tried to scream, but no sound came out – but her hand moved. The dragonkin's black claws swung across Zyphre's gut. It went right through him. Small tendrils of dark grey smoke followed the path of the claws.

"_That's_ not very nice," said Zyphre, unfazed.

The dragonkin growled and snapped his jaws around Zyphre. Again, it just went right through him.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you're actually trying to hurt me!" said Zyphre as claws moved through his torso again. He turned and flew away, the dragonkin chasing after him.

Lydia found that she now had semi-control of her right arm. It was slow, as if there were something trying to hold her arm in place, but she managed to bring her hand down to her dagger. She wrapped her hand tightly around the hilt and drew it. Then, with as much force as she could muster, she drove it into her thigh, right up to the hilt. She screamed.

She wrenched the dagger from her leg, blood pouring from the wound, and stood unsteadily. She could move. Pain broke the spell. "Zyphre…!"

Zyphre and the dragonkin had reached the stairs. Thinking quickly, Lydia cast dancing lights, forming them to make a second Zyphre. If she was lucky, maybe the dragonkin would go for it instead.

The dragonkin did notice the glowing bat fly in front of his face. Zyphre disappeared up the stairs while it was distracted. Unfortunately, dragonkin can detect magic. He turned his yellow gaze to Lydia and lunged at her.

Lydia's back hit the ground, her face inches from inch-long, razor-sharp teeth, foul breath ghosting over her face. She couldn't scream. She couldn't think. It was all a blank. She was going to die.

And then, the dragonkin was off of her. Lupin was above her, grappling with the beast. There was a great slash across his forearm, bleeding freely. It looked like he had hit himself with his axe to free himself.

Lydia pulled herself out from under the two as they grappled. She had almost made it to the stairs when with a great crack, the ceiling broke. Lydia leaped backwards unsteadily as burning beams fell across the stairs, completely blocking her path. Over the crackling of the fire, she heard a high cry that she recognized as Zyphre's. It was a cry of pain.

"Zyphre!" Lydia screamed over the fire, hugging herself. There was no response.

A woman leaped over the flaming debris then. She landed catlike on the table Lydia had originally been sitting at, observing the fight between Lupin and the dragonkin with a calculating look in her eyes.

"Tame Animal!" she shouted.

The dragonkin stopped. He froze. Then, his eyes slowly changed back to green. His scales faded, and his tail shrank. A man stood in front of them, swaying slightly. The woman nodded and pulled a blade from one of the nearby patrons, throwing it at the wall. It broke a small hole in the wall. Through that small hole came a great stream of arcane fire.

"Shit," said the woman. "We can't break down a wall, this fucking fire is magical. We have to get out another way." She looked around at the dragonkin, Lupin, and Lydia as she spoke.

"I have to get my familiar!" shouted Lydia.

"Where is he?" asked Lupin.

"I don't know!" Lydia wailed. "He's somewhere upstairs, but the stairs are blocked."

Lupin leaped up and grabbed the rafter. He pulled himself up and punched a hole in the floor above, tearing away at the hole until it was large enough for him to fit through. He climbed through and then reappeared at the hole, extending his arm down. Lydia jumped and grabbed his hand. Lupin pulled her through.

"Come on!" he shouted at the dragonkin and the woman, extending his hand again.

As Lupin pulled the other two up to the second floor, Lydia ran around the floor, screaming Zyphre's name. The ceiling had broken in many places, the debris making burning piles in the rooms and hallways. Finally, outside a room close to the stairs, Lydia saw the tip of a black wing. It was lying limply, buried under an enormous pile of flaming wood.

"Zyphre!" she screamed, running to the pile. She shifted the burning wood, ignoring the flames licking at her hands, until she slowly uncovered the body.

Zyphre was unconscious, and badly burned. His eyes were closed, lying limply on the ground. His left wing was sickening to look at. To say it was broken would be an understatement. A particularly heavy piece of debris had landed right on it, and from the look of the bloody, burned, and mangled wing, the bones had been crushed into powder. His breathing was very shallow.

"Zyphre, no!" Lydia cried. She tore off part of the skirt of the elegant gown, wrapping it around him gently. He moaned softly. Lydia held him close to her chest like a newborn, protecting him from further harm.

She ran back to the others, who were gathered around a window that appeared to have already been broken before, as no flames were shooting through it. Lupin turned as she approached.

"Did you find hi – oh my Gods," said Lupin as he saw the mass of seared flesh and crushed wing wrapped in the torn skirt.

"Is this our way out?" asked Lydia, holding Zyphre a little closer to her chest in response.

"Looks like," said the woman. "I'll go first, shall I?"

She covered her face and leaped through the window. She landed gracefully and waved up to them. The dragonkin went next, landing heavily below. Lupin jumped through next, landing even heavier than the dragonkin.

"Alright, Zyphre," said Lydia softly, holding him securely but gingerly. She closed her eyes tightly and jumped through the window.

She landed badly on her slashed leg, falling to one knee. There was a horrible noise behind her. A horrible cracking and smashing. She stood and turned around. The tavern was collapsing in on itself. Within seconds, it was only a burning pile of wood. Lydia closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of all the people who had been trapped in there.

She looked down at the bat cradled in her arms. She said his name softly. Zyphre didn't respond. Lydia blinked back tears as she tried to wake him up.

* * *

><p>The song the bard was singing is a real song. It's called Battlefield, by Blind Guardian. The guy playing the woman who shows up played it over his phone as soon as Chris said there was a bard. Had to include it.<p>

And Lupin smashing his way through the ceiling did happen. A series of natural 20s going Jump, Grapple, Strength, Climb. It was CRAZY. Chris: "...As a DM, it is my job to anticipate every little thing that can happen. I was never expecting _that_."


	8. Inn

"Zyphre. Zyphre!"

Zyphre lay limply in Lydia's arms, his breathing still faint and shallow. His shattered wing hung down at a painful looking angle, but Lydia didn't dare move it for fear of hurting him. Lydia felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said the woman. "I don't think it's going to make it with wounds like that."

"Zyphre isn't an ordinary bat," said Lydia hollowly. "He'll make it. I know it."

"Even if he does survive, I doubt he'll ever fly again with a wing that badly maimed," said the dragonkin, leaning against a tree, "which will ensure his death either way."

Rage sprung up inside Lydia. She stood swiftly, one arm still cradling Zyphre, the other at her side, balled into a tight fist. "_He wouldn't be like this at all if you hadn't gone insane and attacked him_!" screamed Lydia, tears in her eyes. "_If he dies it will be your fault_!_ If he dies I swear to any God listening that I will rip you apart_!" Flames licked from the hand that wasn't holding Zyphre.

Lupin moved over and put a hand on Lydia's shoulder. "Calm down, Lydia. You're not going to help him by losing control."

Lydia relaxed her fist and the flames dissipated. "You're right," she said, so softly that only Lupin could hear. "I'm sorry."

"By the way, my name is Claire," said the woman.

"And I'm Carver," said the dragonkin.

Lydia didn't acknowledge them as she walked to a tree and scaled it one handed. When she was in a high branch, she unwrapped the makeshift bandage to examine the burns and crushed wing. She heard Lupin apologizing for her and introducing the two of them.

Zyphre still looked awful, but Lydia couldn't help but notice that his breathing was a little stronger, and the seared skin underneath the singed fur appeared to be healing. Lydia said his name softly. His eyelids fluttered slightly.

"He's waking up!" she called excitedly down to Lupin.

"With wounds like that, it might be kinder to let him stay unconscious," Lupin shouted back.

True to Lupin's words, everyone was alerted when Zyphre fully regained consciousness a few minutes later by a loud, high cry of agony and swearing.

"_AUGH_! Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, bitch!" he screeched, holding his crushed wing tightly to his body with his good wing.

"Zyphre!" Lydia cried. "You're alright!"

"Define 'alright,'" he moaned through gritted teeth before swearing angrily under his breath.

"Not dead," said Lydia.

"Then yes, I'm abso-fucking-lutely peachy," hissed Zyphre. "This might take more than a day to heal this time," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" asked Lydia.

"Nothing," said Zyphre. "Can we move out of this tree? I don't think I like being so high up without the ability to fly."

"Will you be alright if I moved you?" asked Lydia. "You're burned."

"The burns are fine, I can't even really feel them anymore," said Zyphre. "Just move me."

Lydia looked closer. His fur was still singed badly, but the flesh under it only looked raw. His burns were healing at a remarkable rate. "How are you healing so quickly?"

"No reason," said Zyphre a little too quickly. "I'm a familiar. Familiars are magical. I heal quickly."

Lydia narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but picked him up and moved him to her shoulder all the same. He dug his back claws gently into her bare shoulders and held onto her hair tightly with his good wing claw. Lydia leaped from the tree, landing catlike on the grass, wincing slightly as she landed on her wounded leg.

"Are you okay, Lydia?" asked Zyphre, craning his neck to see the bloodstain on the torn skirt of the gown.

"I'll be fine," said Lydia, standing. "Be more concerned about flying again."

"I'll be in the air again in a day, maybe two," said Zyphre, still trying to look at her wound.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "The bones in your wing are fucking powder. I don't think you'll be in the air tomorrow."

Zyphre didn't even look at her. "Or the day after. In fact, probably the day after. I'll probably be _able_ to fly tomorrow but I'll pussy out because it'll hurt too much."

Carver approached Lydia, who automatically took a step back and raised a hand up to protect Zyphre. Carver stopped moving forward and nodded respectfully. "Bat," he said. "I apologize for attacking you. I was not myself. And Lydia, I apologize for attacking you for trying to protect him. I pray it will not happen again."

Lydia relaxed slightly but did not lower her hand until Zyphre took her fingers and pushed her hand away. Carver nodded and turned to look at the burning rubble that used to be a tavern.

"We had best be going."

* * *

><p>They broke camp the next morning a good distance away from Feras. Zyphre had slept uncomfortably on Lydia's chest the entire night, his crushed wing stretched out. Now that it was morning, everyone could see that his burns were completely gone, not even leaving a scar, and his wing now resembled a wing, though he held it gingerly. He continued to ride on Lydia's shoulder.<p>

"How far are we from Waterdeep?" Lydia asked Lupin as she packed up the tent.

It was Claire who answered. "Waterdeep is about a five day journey north. There's a really small fucking village called Helonshire between us and Waterdeep. We'll be there in about three days."

Lydia nodded and turned to Zyphre. "How's your wing?"

"Stiff and painful," said Zyphre. He was holding it at an awkward angle, but was no longer hugging it to his body.

"So you probably won't be able to fly today?"

"Don't know until you try," said Zyphre simply before launching himself off Lydia's shoulder.

Lydia cried out in shock. Zyphre barely got eight feet off the ground before his flapping began to noticeably favor his uninjured wing. He only moved about ten feet ahead of Lydia before his bad wing stopped moving altogether and he smacked the ground hard. He gave a soft moan of pain. Lydia ran to his side.

"That," she said, picking him up and moving him to her shoulder, "was stupid."

"Worth it though," said Zyphre with a laugh in his voice. "I should be able to fly without too much trouble tomorrow. It appears that the bones are still broken, though into not as many pieces."

"Don't break them further, then," scolded Lydia gently.

"Duly noted," said Zyphre. "Where are Claire and Carver?"

"I saw them wander off," said Lupin, approaching them.

"Maybe they left us," said Lydia. "Oh well, it's not like they were part of our little group."

As it happened, they found Claire and Carver shortly after continuing along the forest path. It took them a good two minutes to unlock their lips long enough to notice the three.

* * *

><p>Zyphre was able to fly short distances by the next morning, flying for almost an hour straight by the time they made camp. Claire and Carver had been caught kissing again by Lupin, and both seemed pleased with themselves. Aside from that though, nothing very exciting happened until they reached Helonshire on the afternoon of the third day. Claire had not lied. It was a really small fucking village. There were no more than six buildings. One of the six buildings was an inn.<p>

"We should stay here for the night and resupply," suggested Carver.

"Let's hope they have a double room for the two of you," said Lydia slyly. Carver blushed, but Claire smirked.

The four of them entered the tiny inn. The downstairs was a tavern area. There were only three other people besides the innkeeper, who was behind the counter making a meal for one of the customers. Whatever he was making was causing the strong smell of onions, ginger, garlic, nutmeg, cumin and what might have been cloves.

"What the fuck is he making?" asked Claire, covering her nose with her shirt collar.

Zyphre flew into the inn as the party started forward. As soon as he crossed the threshold, he shuddered violently and his wing beats slowed. Lydia glanced over her shoulder at him in concern. He coughed painfully.

After a few feet, Zyphre started losing altitude. He landed clumsily on Lydia's shoulder, scrabbling to stay upright.

"Zyphre, are…are you okay?" Lydia asked in concern.

Zyphre didn't answer. He was staring at the floor with his eyes wide, breathing hard through his nose, tiny chest heaving. He seemed to be focusing all his energy is staying conscious. They had almost reached the counter when Zyphre swayed violently. Lydia, ready for him, shot her hand up as he started to fall forward and caught him before he left her shoulder. He lay on his stomach on her shoulder, wings hanging down limply. His eyes were half-closed and his breathing was now very shallow.

"Lydia," he whispered. He used Draconic pronunciations, clearly meaning to leave the others out of the conversation.

"What is it, are you okay?" asked Lydia in Draconic.

"I'm gonna puke," moaned Zyphre.

"Hang on." Lydia turned to the others and switched to Common. "Zyphre has taken ill. I'm taking him outside until he feels better. I'll buy my own room." She turned and walked swiftly out of the inn.

As soon as the smell of fresh air cleared out the smells of all the spices, Zyphre leaped from Lydia's should and down spiraled into the closest bush, where Lydia immediately heard sounds of retching. When he was done, he crawled out of the bush, looking better but still ill.

"Ugh…guh…I'm okay," he said. "I'm okay, I'm fine."

"What happened back there?" asked Lydia.

"Nothing," said Zyphre guiltily, far too quickly. "I'm a vampire bat; my sense of smell is far superior to yours and the others. It has to be or my kind wouldn't be able to find food. The smell in there just kind of smacked me in the face."

"Those spices were very strong," Lydia agreed.

"It was just one of the smells," said Zyphre. "I could barely notice the other over that one."

"Which one?"

"I don't know," said Zyphre, even faster than the first time, a guilty look crossing his face.

Lydia raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on his obvious lie. "Tell me when you're ready to go back in."

"I'm not going back in," said Zyphre. "I can't go back in there. You don't have to stay out here with me though. I'm sure I could find some other bats and roost with them for the night."

"You hate sleeping with other bats," Lydia pointed out. "And other bats don't even roost at night. That's just you."

"Point and point," said Zyphre thoughtfully. "Either way, you don't have to stay with me. You can go get a room and I'll sleep in that tree over there. I really don't mind."

"I do," said Lydia. "I'll stay with you. You'll freeze if you stay out here alone."

"You would?" asked Zyphre like he couldn't quite believe it.

"Be right back," said Lydia. She ran back into the inn for a minute. Zyphre let out a sigh of relief. That was way too close. If she had asked any more questions he might have ruined everything. But that wasn't the issue right now.

Zyphre cocked his ears to hear her. "Zyphre doesn't want to stay here tonight, so I'm going to stay outside with him. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"You're picking the fucking bat over a fucking bed?"

"Yes, Claire, I am."

Lydia left the inn then and moved back over to Zyphre, who flew up to her shoulder and snuggled against her neck. "I love you," he said.

Lydia started in surprise before smiling. "I love you too."

They stayed on a thick branch that night, under the stars, Zyphre snuggled up on Lydia's chest like usual, seeming utterly content. Not half an hour after sunset, Zyphre's ears perked up and twisted towards the inn before he let out a disgusted noise and folded them against his head.

"Ugh. Those two," he said.

"What?" asked Lydia.

"Claire and Carver," said Zyphre, snuggling deeper. "They're fucking."


	9. Waterdeep

Claire was the first to reach the top of the hill separating the sounds of a bustling city from sight.

"There you are, everyone," she said, gesturing. "I give you the magnificent city of Waterdeep."

"It's beautiful," said Lydia, making it up to the top of the hill and seeing Waterdeep for the first time.

The port city was enormous. Buildings spread in every direction. People walked through the cobbled streets. Guards were stationed all around the city. The docks were just visible on the edge of the most brilliant blue ocean any of them had ever seen, huge ships with white sails tethered with thick ropes.

Zyphre looked utterly at peace. His eyes were closed and he was sniffing the salty air. He stopped flapping his wings and let the breeze carry him. He sighed.

"Ah, sweet nostalgia," he said, flipping in the air.

"Have you been here before?" asked Lupin.

"Oh yeah," said Zyphre, opening his scarlet eyes to look at Lupin. "There's a small town not a mile south of here. Called Arrosfar. I was born there."

"If you knew the area, then why the hell did you need me as a guide?" asked Lupin.

"I didn't say I remembered how to get there," said Zyphre irritatingly.

Lupin rolled his eyes and started down the hill. Carver and Claire went down next, Carver with his arm around her. Zyphre landed on Lydia's shoulder, still looking very pleased.

"I don't get it, Zyphre," said Lydia very softly.

"Get what?"

"What I'm supposed to be doing. Ever since I woke up in those forests I've had the strong feeling that I need to go to Waterdeep. And now that I'm here…I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Maybe you won't remember," said Zyphre. "That wouldn't be so bad. You've got me and Lupin. I suppose Claire and Carver would come along too. We could always go and make our own adventures." He stopped and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "I want," he said quietly, "to go and see Arrosfar again. Just one more time. See if anyone remembers me."

"I'll take you to Arrosfar," said Lydia, reaching up and rubbing his ear. "That's a promise."

"Thank you," he said, leaning against her touch. "I'll hold you to that."

"Are you guys coming?" called Claire. "Hurry the fuck up!"

Lydia smiled at Zyphre and ran down the hill, catching up with the other three.

* * *

><p>Upon entering Waterdeep, Lydia found that it was much bigger than it had looked. It was here where Zyphre came in useful, as he knew where everything was. Lupin had known where the city was, but had never been inside. Zyphre quickly found the nicest inn in the city, this one completely devoid of the smell of spices, and the party decided to stay there for the night.<p>

As Lydia and Zyphre retired to their room, they could hear Claire and Carver across the hall. They exchanged a glance.

"Didn't they just meet about a week ago?" asked Lydia, raising an eyebrow and she shut the door.

"Yeah, but that's not the best part." Zyphre broke off and snorted. He seemed to be trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It…it's not funny, really, it's just…" Zyphre started to laugh. "He's her familiar."

"Excuse me?" asked Lydia, sure she had heard wrong.

"Well, she tamed him while he was in his beast form," said Zyphre, trying and failing to stifle his laughter. "So since that spell holds forever, whenever he goes beast, he has to listen to her."

Lydia began to laugh as well. "How long have you known this?"

"Since he came up to apologize to us," replied Zyphre. "I could sense it. His draconic magic had changed slightly. It was more like mine. He's a familiar."

Lydia threw herself onto the bed. "That information has made my day," she said. "Poor Carver."

"Oh, don't pity him," said Zyphre, snuggling himself under her arm and up against her chest. "He's the only familiar who can physically love his master."

"And what do you mean by that, Zyphre?" said Lydia.

"This conversation is over," he muttered. "Good night."

Lydia smiled and rubbed his ear before falling into a trance.

* * *

><p>While in her trance, Lydia heard a voice.<p>

_Lydia._

"Who are you?" Lydia called to the voice.

_Lydia, my dear. I have waited too long to hold you again._

"Who are you?" Lydia repeated.

_You met me in your dream._

"What –" Then it hit her. This was the voice of the man in the skull mask.

_I cannot return to you without your help._

"What will you have me do?" asked Lydia.

_There is a black temple in the dark district of this city. The temple is empty of life, but in the place of an altar, there is a purple crystal. What I need you to do, my dear, is touch it._

"What will happen if I do?"

_It will channel your magic into it. It will take the necessary components to return me to you once it has your power. Then I will have my own form. Only then. Lydia…_

"Wait!" Lydia shouted as the voice grew fainter.

_We will meet face to face tomorrow. Then you will understand…_

Lydia woke with a start. Lydia sat up and looked around the dark room, breathing heavily as if she'd just been running. Zyphre was still asleep, curled against her hip. Hesitantly, Lydia lay back down and closed her eyes.


	10. Temple

**Faleyn -** Thank you very much!

Yes, the quarry was probably one of my favorite moments during the game. We all had terrible rolls at that point, but hey, that's the game. You get some Natural 20s, and you get some Natural 1s.

Lupin is a fun one. He's got quite a nice role in the sequel. We're currently playing the third game in this installment, and I promise to upload the other two, which is why I'm rushing to finish this one. Everyone within the current immediate party does make an appearance in the sequel, except for two. I won't tell you who they are yet.

Lydia is tied with another character as my favorite. I love playing magic-users and she's such a bitch sometimes xD The other character she's tied with is actually the one I play in the next two follow-up campaigns. Zyphre is actually played by our Dungeon Master. I was going to play him, and I do in another game, but our DM simply said "You lost your memory. He didn't." so he is playing my bat. Brilliantly, I might add. Zyphre is debatably my favorite character ever, tied/surpassed only by Xant, who appears in the sequel.

Claire and Carver are a bit creepy, I will agree with you there. The problem was that they had to get a romance going for the sake of future plot, but Andrew (Claire) and Chris (Carver) both entered the game so late it had to be a bit rushed. The only thing they really had time to develop was that Claire swears like a sailor and Carver is very polite.

* * *

><p>"You want to go <em>where<em>?" demanded Zyphre the next morning.

"To the temple in the dark district," said Lydia a little sheepishly.

"Lydia, there's a _reason_ that it's called the dark district," said Zyphre exasperatedly. "It's a bad place. Bad people lurk around there. The temple there is to Nerull!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need to go there!" said Lydia.

"Why?" Zyphre demanded. "Why in all that is right with the world would you want to go there?"

"Because a voice talked to me in my trance last night," shouted Lydia. "It told me that I have to go there!"

"Lydia!" Zyphre shouted. His fangs were bared. He looked genuinely angry. "YOU ARE AN ELF! Elves don't hear anything in their trances! The only thing that can penetrate an elf's trance is the divine or really powerful magic! And if it's telling you to go to the worst place within fifty leagues to a temple to the god of death, I doubt this magic is benign!"

"What will you have me do?" shouted Lydia. "I've known I've had to go here, I just didn't know why! Now I know where I have to go and what I have to do!"

"I will have you not endanger your life!" shouted Zyphre. "I will have you not go to the temple of Nerull! Lydia, please! Don't go!" A slight plead had crept into his voice, and he looked scared.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Lupin, opening the door to Lydia's room to see the two of them on opposite sides of the room, shouting at each other.

"How could I just not go, after coming this far!" yelled Lydia. "I'm going, and whether or not you want to is up to you! Make your choice!"

"Fine!" shouted Zyphre, flying to the windowsill. "I only wish I could make the choice for you! It would be the smarter one!"

"Fine, then!" shouted Lydia after Zyphre as he took off out the window. Lydia pushed Lupin out of the way as she stormed past him, pushing past Claire and Carver, who also appeared to have been listening. "Come on, we're going on without our guide!"

She didn't see Lupin start after her, or the look Claire and Carver exchanged.

* * *

><p>"Lydia, are you sure this is where we're supposed to end up?" asked Carver.<p>

"Of course," she replied hotly.

Lydia felt as if she were being pulled towards the temple. Even without Zyphre to guide them, she knew where she was going. Something was calling her. She looked around. The dark district was adequately named. It felt as if the very sun were being blocked out. Every noise and shadow seemed like a threat. She wished Zyphre were there. The more time passed, the more she regretted the argument.

"Where are we even going?" asked Claire.

"There is a temple," said Lydia, "somewhere around here."

"Is that it?" asked Lupin.

Lydia looked where he was pointing. A good sized temple lay half-hidden between two large, damaged buildings. Etched in stone above the doorway were a skull and a sickle.

"Yeah," said Lydia. "That looks like it could be it. Only one way to find out."

She climbed the steps to the temple and pushed open the heavy door. Inside was decrepit. Cobwebs hung all over. Not a single candle was lit. The stained glass windows were broken, but the lack of natural sunlight in the area meant that it didn't make much difference. The whole temple was, however, dimly lit by a huge, deep purple crystal. Six feet tall, two feet wide, standing in the center of the room where the alter usually stood. There was no one in sight.

"This place looks very ominous," remarked Carver as the other three followed her inside. "There doesn't appear to be anything to do in here."

"Why is that there?" asked Lupin. "I don't think giant crystals are normally in temples like this."

"No," said Lydia, slowly approaching it. "They're not."

She stretched out her hand, but Lupin caught her wrist. "What are you doing?"

Lydia pulled her hand from his grasp. "It's calling me," said Lydia. "I have to go to it."

She pushed Lupin's hand away as he reached for her arm again. She walked up to the crystal. The crystal threw a faint purple light into the immediate area, casting sharp black shadows across the cobblestone walls and floor. She reached out her hand, and touched it.

Then she was screaming.

* * *

><p>Zyphre was on the roof of the tavern, shredding leaves collected in the gutter. What the hell was her problem? Didn't she see that he only wanted to keep her safe? His ears swiveled towards the dark district. He heard a scream. A very familiar scream. He didn't hesitate. He spread his wings.<p>

* * *

><p>Lydia lay on the floor. The hand that touched the crystal felt burned, but the skin looked undamaged. The shadows around the crystal gathered together, making a black fog with glowing red eyes. It moved behind Lydia as she pulled herself to her feet.<p>

"_Lydia…_" said a voice, coming from the fog. "_I am nearly returned to you. At this moment, the crystal is absorbing the life force of everything in this city. When everyone is dead, I will be alive._"

Lydia stumbled back in shock. "Wh-what?" she demanded. "Th-that's what would happen if I touched it? It would sacrifice a whole city?"

"_Yes, my dear_," the voice hissed. "_A single city to return to you, my bride._"

"B-bride?" asked Lydia, walking back farther. The cloud approached her.

"_Yes_," said the voice. "_It's been too long since we've been a team…Your memory has been impaired by someone who I thought I could trust. That was my blunder. But that person isn't here now. That's his blunder. Because he's about to lose the only thing he ever cared about to the bonds of the past. He will never take you from me again…_"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Lydia. "Who took me? No one took me anywhere! Who are you? What is going on?"

The shadow was beginning to take shape. It had a male's figure, tall and skeletal. He reached out a hand to touch Lydia. There was a great roar behind him and a fully transformed dragonkin lunged. Lydia heard Claire's voice egging Carver on. She saw the shadow throw his hand out. Saw it enter Carver's chest. Saw Carver fall, bleeding, to the ground. She heard her own scream mixed with Claire's.

Claire ran over and cradled Carver's head. He reached a clawed hand up to her face. He said her name. Then the light faded from his eyes, and his hand hit the ground. Claire screamed and hugged him close, beginning to sob. The shadow man turned back to Lydia. He looked stronger than he had before Carver had died.

"_Now then,_" he hissed, reaching out to touch Lydia's face again. "_Now that that little interruption is out of the way, we can continue. I was going to restore your memories, and then take you back with me, my sweet bride._ _Soon, we will –_"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" came a screech from above. Everyone looked.

Zyphre was hovering up level with the rafters. His fangs were bared; he was snarling. He was glaring at the shadow as if he could kill it by putting enough hatred into his eyes. "If you go anywhere near her again, I will rip you limb from fucking limb!" he hissed.

The shadow laughed. "_You think you can do that to me?_"

"Zyphre, don't!" cried Lydia. "Don't, please, you'll be killed!"

"Not as easily as Carver," Zyphre hissed. "No, he might actually have a job bringing me down. Especially because I have something to defend: you." His eyes darted over to Lydia for just a second before returning them to the shadow. His looked sad. "I didn't want to show you this. Not like this. I wanted to take you away from your past. I wanted to get you a better future. But the past has a way of catching up with us, and now it can't be helped. I'm sorry."

There was a flash of light and where Zyphre had been before, there was a man. Six feet tall, slim, muscular. He wore a deep crimson tunic that fell to his ankles; his boots were platemail; he wore a long black trenchcoat that would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't currently billowed out like bat wings. It was held closed by a fine gold chain stretched across his chest. A sword hung at his waist in a silver sheath attached to a black leather belt. His arms were spread out like he was flying. His nails were pointed and black. He had a very sharp, angular face. His hair, falling to his mid-back, was pure white and slicked back. His sharp eyes, bright scarlet in his bat form, were now a dark crimson, the exact color of blood. Resting on his black lips were two pointed fangs.

He fell. Landed catlike on the cobblestones. Straightened up before adopting a fighting stance, flexing his claws.

"I'm not going to tell you again," hissed the vampire. "Get the fuck away from her."

* * *

><p>Plot twist! Zyphre IS a vampire! And a rather sexy one at that.<p>

rachael-green-bakura totally ships LydiaxZyphre. OTP.


	11. Vampire

"Z-Zyphre?" asked Lydia, stumbling back. "Wh-what's going on here? What –"

Lydia hit the corner and bent over, gripping the roots of her hair. Zyphre moved towards her and touched her shoulder. She flinched away from him. "Zyphre, what are you? What's happening? I don't understand what's going on!"

"_Then perhaps we should explain it to you_," hissed the shadow. "_You, my Lydia, were my bride. My beautiful, terrible bride. You were called the Harbinger of Death. Zyphre was a member of my council. I thought I could trust him, so I assigned him to be your guardian. He can turn into a bat; only a bat. He could easily play the part of your familiar while on the outside world. Zyphre is a very special kind of vampire, you see. His mother was turned while pregnant with him, and he was born as a vampire. He had the very useful immunity to sunlight. As for the other weaknesses of a vampire, he trained until he worked up an immunity to them. All except for one. He never quite overcame garlic._"

Then it hit Lydia. She turned to look at Zyphre. "That time you began sick," she said in a shaky voice. "There was the smell of garlic in those spices." Zyphre nodded, not taking his eyes off the shadow.

"_I never anticipated him developing feelings for you,_" continued the voice. "_You were mine. You were off limits._"

"Lydia is not an item!" yelled Zyphre. "She belongs to no one! Not even you!"

"_And I certainly never anticipated him destroying my physical body in order to free you from me,_" hissed the voice as if there had been no interruption. "_But it was too bad for him that you loved me. You contacted me; you made the plan to get my body back. I would need ten thousand lives to restore my body, and Waterdeep has ten thousand people in it. I have taken almost all of them. Within the hour, I will have all of my old power._

"_But then something happened that I did not intend. Just as you were leaving for Waterdeep to restore me, Zyphre used his power to wipe your memory completely. He intended to hide who you truly were from you, to steal you away, to make sure I could no longer touch what is rightfully mine. He even set spectral wolves on you when you woke up, just to make sure your godly powers were sealed._"

"That was _you_?" demanded Lydia, rounding on Zyphre. He looked upset.

"You don't understand," said Zyphre. "I couldn't let you keep living like that! It would have eventually destroyed you! I cared about you too much, I couldn't let that happen!"

"I almost died!" shouted Lydia.

"I know," said Zyphre, almost timidly. "I was terrified. All because I wasn't there to protect you."

"Protect me?" she shouted. "You tried to kill me!"

"No!" he shouted, distraught. "I never tried to kill you! I did it to protect you!"

"_If you two are quite finished,_" hissed the voice. "_You were carried back to the orc camp, but your demi-god powers came into effect while you were being examined, and you ripped out the throat of the shaman. Shortly afterward you were trancing to escape pain, and I seized the opportunity to speak with you. Zyphre failed to completely erase your memory, and you knew you still had to go to Waterdeep. You just didn't know why. I decided to remind you. The gown was a gift, to remind you what the life of a queen was like. You don't seem to have treated it very well. It's all bloodied and torn. You even ripped the skirt to reduce the pain of that scum. What a waste. It is a pity._

"_Zyphre, on the other hand, got a call from my right hand to go talk about the mission. He didn't want to leave your side; if he hadn't, he would have seen me enter your mind. He still felt it, of course, but he was several hours' away, no use to you. He lied for you, but I can always see through his lies, even if my stupid right hand couldn't. Instead, he decided to anger Zyphre, and Zyphre killed him rather than have him relay what I already knew back to me. By the time he got back, you had already slaughtered the goblins, unleashing the power buried within you that I nudged just a little closer to the surface. That scared him. He thought his little memory suppressant was failing._"

"You bastard!" screamed Zyphre. "Stop talking! Now! Don't tell her any more!"

"_Zyphre has been dropping hints about what he truly is all over the place. For starters, he's a _vampire_ bat. Vampires can only turn into vampire bats; a real bat familiar can be any type. The time he collapsed after smelling the garlic. His ridiculously fast healing. When he took his gaseous form every time the dragonkin swung at him…_"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Zyphre, lunging forward. He tore his claws down the shadow's chest, and the shadow leaped back.

"_Do you really think you can do that to me?_" it hissed. "_I have very nearly gotten the lives of everyone in this city! I have enough now to take physical form…_"

The shadow solidified. Grew flesh, a long beard, a face. The shadows reformed around his body to make a long, billowing cloak. He ran his new hands up and down his new body, feeling his chest, feeling his face. He threw back his head and laughed.

Nerull, the God of Death, was on the living plane once more.

* * *

><p>Yeah, those bad guys just <em>love<em> to monologue.

Ironically, Nerull is Neutral Evil, and Zyphre is Chaotic Evil, and yet Zyphre isn't saying a word. I think Lydia might be in shock. We'll find out.

Also, just throwing this out here now. I've gotten several comments that Zyphre sounds like he's from Tw!light from my family and the guy playing Claire. Our DM decided he was a vampire, not me. Our DM and I both want to murder that creature for smearing the vampire lore with that horrid piece of...I'd call it literature, but that would give it too much credit. Zyphre is a badass. Edward is a fairy. Zyphre is immune due to a complication in his birth. Edward has been dunked in a bucket of glitter. Zyphre went through 2500 years of intense training to become the most powerful vampire in the world, staying with holy symbols for extended periods, crossing bridges with running water beneath them, until he had overcome them all (except garlic, but he's working on it. It only smacked him because bats noses are so keen. It would have made him nauseous in his vampire form, but he could have ignored it). Edward is a pussy. Anyone relates Zyphre to Twil!ght and I will hunt you down and end you painfully.

Oh, and that comment of him only being able to turn into a bat. The 3.5e Monster Manual says that vampires can take the form of a bat, dire bat, wolf, or dire wolf at will as long as he returns to his normal form before the next sunrise. Zyphre can stay in his form as long as he wants, but he can ONLY be a bat, he cannot be a dire bat, wolf, or dire wolf. He also does not have to return to a coffin full of soil from his homeland to sleep, since he is not dead. He is the world's only living vampire. That also means that the rule "If brought to 0 hp they turn into their gaseous form and must return to their coffin within 1 hour to heal one hp. Fast Healing then resumes as normal." kind of fucks him over, but he's got something like 2400 hp, so I think he's good. Explaining all this shit here because it won't be explained in the fic. Chances are I'll remember more stuff and add it here, but I think I've got everything.


	12. Death

"Damn it," hissed Zyphre. "I thought I destroyed your physical body for good."

"As did I," said Nerull with a smirk. "But, as you can see, you did not. Such a pity."

"Don't fuck with me!" shouted Zyphre, his hand moving for the hilt of his sword.

"Are you actually going to use Burning Madness on me?" asked Nerull with a laugh. "You know that your little knife's power won't work on me."

"Just because it can't drive you insane doesn't mean it can't still cut off your head," snarled Zyphre.

"Would you really do that in front of your little crush?" cackled Nerull. "My poor Lydia still looks so confused. Perhaps we should do her a kindness, and restore her memories?"

"Don't go near her!" shouted Zyphre, but it was too late. Nerull was closer, and got there first.

He grabbed Lydia's wrist, ignoring her protests, and pressed the palm of his other hand to her forehead. Lydia screamed as everything came rushing back at once. She suddenly remembered everything; who she was, what she was, all her power, and who she served. She fell to her knees, head bowed, her hair covering her face.

"Heheheheh…"

"Lydia?" Zyphre dropped to his knees next to her, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her slightly. "Oh, no, Lydia!"

"What's wrong, Zyphre?" asked Lydia. Her voice had an echo to it. She raised her face to his and opened her eyes. Zyphre felt the cold fear grip his heart when he saw her eyes. They were no longer green. They had turned to black fire. "You look so scared, Zyphre. Is anything the matter? Hahahaha…"

Zyphre backed away. He took his eyes from Lydia, slowly rising from the floor, only to shoot a glare of pure hatred at Nerull. "Damn you, Nerull!" he hissed. "How could you? She was happier not knowing who she was!"

"You would do better to hold your tongue," said Nerull, pulling Lydia to him. "Lydia is much happier now that she knows of her power. Aren't you, my dear?"

"Yes, my lord," said Lydia.

"Now, my Lydia," said Nerull, "there is something I need you to do."

"Anything, my lord," said Lydia. Zyphre looked horrified, almost as if he knew what Nerull was about to say.

"Zyphre has been very…difficult lately," said Nerull with almost-sincere regret. "Wiping your memory, stealing you away, attacking me for trying to take back what is rightfully mine. We simply can't have that." He held out his hand. Shadows formed in the air above it and an intricate, faintly glowing dagger fell into his hand. He handed it to Lydia. "Be a dear, and kill him for me."

"Of course, my lord," said Lydia, turning her gaze to Zyphre.

"Oh, shit," Zyphre muttered.

Lydia ran at him, brandishing the knife, now covered in flames. The knife was channeling her magic. Zyphre dodged her swing and moved around behind her. She turned and stabbed at him again. Zyphre ducked again.

"Lydia!" he said, dodging another swing. "Lydia, it's me! Don't you recognize me? It's Zyphre! Lydia! Stop it!"

He struck out, hitting the wrist of the hand holding the knife. Lydia drew back and smiled. "Are you finally fighting back, wretch?"

"No!" shouted Zyphre. "I'm not going to fight you!"

"You don't get to make that decision," sneered Lydia. The flames around the knife grew bigger.

Lydia attacked with the knife, more vigorously than before. Zyphre struck back to deflect the blade, not trying to hit her. As they fought, Zyphre tried his best to reason with her.

"This isn't you!" he shouted, blocking her. "I know it isn't! The real Lydia isn't Nerull's pawn! The real Lydia is a beautiful, strong, independent woman! That's the one I like! Lydia, you don't have to follow Nerull's orders! The Lydia I know doesn't take orders from anyone! Can't you see that I'm only trying to help you! Lydia, STOP IT!"

Lydia ignored him. She swung at his head with the knife, now covered in both flames and ice. Zyphre knocked her hand away with enough force to push her back a couple of paces, leaving her wide open. Zyphre took the opportunity. He leapt forward, grabbing both her shoulders tightly.

"**_SNAP OUT OF IT_**!" he screamed in her face.

Lydia's furious expression changed to one of shock. Her narrowed eyes widened and changed back to green. The fire and ice around the knife dissipated.

"Z…Zyphre?" she said in a horrified whisper.

Next thing Zyphre knew, Lydia had thrown herself forward into his chest and was hugging him tightly. He hesitated for a couple of seconds, before gently wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"Thank you, Zyphre," whispered Lydia, closing her eyes. "You saved me."

"I…always will," he said, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

Lydia half-opened her eyes. Lupin, up against the wall, could see her face and Zyphre's back. He was close enough to see that Lydia's eyes had turned black again. He saw her raise the knife, covered once more in fire and ice.

"Zyphre, look out!" he shouted, but it was too late.

Zyphre's eyes widened, his mouth slightly open in shock. He made a choked noise, a small line of blood trickling from his mouth. He made another choked noise of pain as Lydia twisted it and wrenched the dripping knife out of his back.

"Lydia…why?" he gasped. He fell to the ground, lying on his stomach, blood beginning to pool around him from the wound above his heart. He looked up at Lydia's face. Her eyes were still black. She smiled. But even as he watched, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well done, Lydia," said Nerull, moving into Zyphre's line of sight and touching her shoulder. "Don't think you're going to get out of this," he spat at Zyphre. "This knife is enchanted with some of my own magic as well as hers. Any wound it makes disables your fast healing ability. You are as good as dead."

"You're dead, Zyphre," said Lydia.

Zyphre looked into her eyes, and was slightly shocked to see that they were halfway between green and black, moving from one end of the other even as he watched. She was trying to break free.

"I only wanted to keep you safe," he said in a pained voice. "I love you, Lydia."

"You love the woman who killed you?" she asked, but her eyes flashed their usual green before darkening this time.

"I do," he whispered. "I only did the things I did because I care about you so much." He coughed, and more blood trickled out of his mouth. "I only wish they had worked."

"Zyphre…" Lydia bent down next to him. Her eyes were just a shade darker than usual. "Zyphre…!"

Using the last of his strength, Zyphre pushed himself up. He pressed his lips to Lydia's. After only a slight hesitation, she kissed back. Then, too soon, he pulled away, and fell back to the ground, his eyes closing. Lydia stood.

"Now that he's finally out of the picture," said Nerull, holding out his hand, "we can return to my palace, and resume our lives."

Lydia didn't take his hand, or even turn around. Her profile was rigid. The bloodstained knife still in her hand suddenly became engulfed in fire, so powerful that the flames went up her arm, licking at her shoulder.

"Claire, Lupin," she said in a shaking voice. "Watch over him, while I take care of this."

Lydia turned around and faced Nerull. Her emerald-green eyes were filled with unshed tears.

With a scream of rage, she lunged at him. Nerull, at first taking the battle lightly, soon realized that he was fighting for his life. Lydia's pain and rage was making her stronger, and the magic flowing through the knife was far more powerful than it was, even when she was a demi-god. She was fighting for Zyphre.

Nerull was the first to slip up. He didn't particularly want to hurt Lydia, but this feeling was very clearly not shared when his back hit the corner. Lydia stabbed repeatedly, without mercy, the arcane flames searing the flesh around the wounds. And then, after being stabbed twice in the throat, there was a flash of black light.

Lydia stumbled back. Nerull's body was glowing and then, suddenly, it wasn't there anymore. A black mist was all that remained of Nerull's new body, dissipating through the windows. The life that hadn't been completely absorbed yet was returning to its half-dead owners.

Lydia dropped the bloody knife with a clatter before turning and rushing to Zyphre's side. She bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked up at Lupin and Claire.

"How is he?" she asked.

Lupin shook his head.

"No," she said. "He's not…he can't be…"

"Just before you got Nerull into a corner," said Claire hollowly, "he stopped breathing."

Lydia's blood ran cold.

"No...Zyphre, wake up! Zyphre! _Zyphre_!"

"He won't wake up, Lydia," said Lupin gently.

"_**ZYPHREEEE**_!"

The tears that had been threatening to spill streamed down her face. She hugged Zyphre's body close to her, sobbing into his chest. There was a noise, heard even over the sound of Lydia's crying. It was almost like a sigh. And then there were just ashes. Zyphre's clothes, his sword, and ashes.

Claire fished through her bag and took out a vial, which she handed to Lydia. Lydia silently took it and gathered his ashes into it, sealing it tightly.

"So what now?" asked Lupin.

"I'm staying here," said Claire. "I'm going to lay Carver to rest by the sea, and the resurrection of a god will have unleashed other things. I'm going to protect the survivors."

"I will too," said Lupin. "We need to help those few who survived. What about you, Lydia? Lydia?"

Lydia had gathered up Zyphre's clothes and sword and stood up. She walked to the door, pausing in the doorframe and looking over her shoulder. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm going to Arrosfar," she said. "I promised Zyphre that I would take him there when this was all over, one last time. I'm going to bury him where he was born, in the forests outside the town. After that, I don't know. But I do know that neither of you will ever see me again."

"Lydia…" Lupin stood up and took a few steps after her.

Lydia looked at the floor. "Goodbye Lupin. It was an honor to travel with you. You too, Claire. Pay Carver my respects for me."

Lydia then turned and walked out the door. The two of them never saw her again.

* * *

><p>Legit started crying over Skype when he said "Lydia...why?"<p>

Zyphre's Sword: Burning Madness, 4d8+5, crit 16-20/x2. If hit with it, you will hear voices in your head pointing out all your flaws and weaknesses, driving you insane. Being hit once with this sword renders you completely unable to fight.

Truly is a pity he never got to use it.


	13. Zyphre

Silence met the end of the elf's story. She sat back in her chair, and looked around at the crowd that had grown since she started her story. Aranda tugged at the hem of the elf's shirt.

"That was even better then the last time you told it, miss," she said, her eyes wide.

"Thank you, Aranda," said the elf with a smile. "And better than the five times before that?"

Aranda nodded vigorously. Gradually, applause broke out as the people in the bar realized the story was over.

"Thank you, thank you," said the elf, getting up and moving to the door that led to the rooms. "Now, night has fallen, and I am tired. Maybe I'll see some of you tomorrow."

Aranda stared after the elf as she departed to her room.

* * *

><p>The elf left the inn before dawn, while the town was still silent. She moved noiselessly through the town, disappearing into the forest outside the walls. She walked lightly over the fallen leaves, making little noise. Then, deep in the heart of the forest, she found it. The tallest, widest yew tree in the wood. Sealed to the bark with unbreakable magic was a bat-shaped masquerade mask. Underneath it, between the roots, was a small mound of dirt, grass growing over it.<p>

The elf kneeled down in front of the mound, sitting back on her ankles. She looked up at the mask with a sad smile on her face.

"Seventy-five years to the day," she sighed, "and I still miss you every single one of those days."

A twig broke behind her. The elf didn't turn around.

"Come out, Aranda," she said kindly. "I know you've been following me since I left the tavern."

The seven year old girl walked out from behind the tree. Her wide eyes travelled from the elf to the mask and back.

"That wasn't just a story, was it, Miss Lydia?" she asked.

Lydia looked down at her hands, threaded together in her lap. "No, Aranda," she said. "It wasn't. My story was true, down to the last word."

Aranda walked over and sat next to Lydia, mimicking her pose. "I never thought it was just a story," she said thoughtfully. "You always got such a sad look in your eyes when you reached the end."

"You really are a sharp girl," said Lydia. "I was unaware anyone had figured out my connection to the story. People know, of course, about the destruction of Waterdeep, Nerull's almost-resurrection. But the only ones who know what went on were the people in that temple, so few figure out that I am the Lydia from the story."

"So was Zyphre really born here?" asked Aranda.

"He was," said Lydia, looking up into the leaves of the yew. "Under this very tree. His mother being what she was, she couldn't deliver him in the town. She and her baby would've been killed for being what they were."

"Why?" asked Aranda.

"Vampires are hated and feared."

"But Zyphre was good," said Aranda.

"He was good," said Lydia, "but only to people he cared about. To other vampires, he was hated, because he was alive. He was seen as inferior in the vampire world, and vermin in our world, when he was really better than both. Don't use Zyphre as an example, Aranda. Don't trust any vampire you meet just because of him."

Aranda nodded. "Did you bury his clothes and stuff here?" she asked. "Is this why you return at the same time every year?"

"Yes," said Lydia. "His clothing and his sword are beneath us. I return every year on the anniversary of his death, and I will continue to do so until the day I join him."

"Is that the mask you found with the dress?" asked Aranda.

"Yes," said Lydia. "I sealed it to the tree to mark the spot."

"What happened to Claire and Lupin?"

Lydia lowered her eyes sadly. "Both of them have been dead for many years," she said. "I received news of their deaths shortly after they happened, but I know the details of neither."

"Miss Lydia?" asked Aranda.

"Yes?"

"You only return to Arrosfar once a year," she said. "Do you ever miss him when you're not visiting him?"

"Of course," said Lydia. "I miss him every second of every day. But it's okay, because I always have a piece of him with me."

Lydia reached down her shirt and withdrew a pendant. It was clear glass, with small black steel bat wings attached to the sides. There was what looked like ash tightly sealed in the center of the glass. It was held around her neck by a gold chain.

"Is that…?" Aranda reached out to touch the pendant.

"I turned the vial containing his ashes into this pendant," she explained. "I used the chain from his coat to attach it."

"It's beautiful," said Aranda. "Are you going to stay here all day?"

"Yes," said Lydia. "I do this every year. I sit here and I talk to him. Then I stay for a little bit, and then I leave. But you should get back to the village. I don't want your mother to worry."

"Okay, Miss Lydia," said Aranda. She stood and started to walk back to the village. Lydia turned back to the mask and smiled. Then, all of a sudden, Aranda ran back. In her hands were several flowers. She laid them on the mound between the roots. "These are for you, Zyphre. I wish I could have met you." She bowed, and ran away.

Lydia looked back up at the mask. She held the pendant gently in her closed hand.

"Zyphre," she said quietly. "I can never help but wonder…what could have been. I miss you so much. Maybe this is the year where we'll finally be together."

Lydia sat there the rest of the day, talking to Zyphre's grave. At nightfall, she got up and left. She never returned to Arrosfar. Some say she moved on. Some say she traveled to distant lands. Some say she got into a fight that she didn't walk out of. Aranda didn't know the answer, but she did know one thing, and on this, she was completely correct.

Somewhere, Lydia and Zyphre were in each other's arms again.

* * *

><p>CREDITS<p>

_It seems like every day's the same__  
>and I'm left to discover on my own<em>

Story by: Chris R.

_It seems like everything is gray__  
>and there's no color to behold<em>

Lydia: Rachael G.

_They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah__  
>Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here<em>

Lupin: Spencer A.

_And I am aware now of how__  
>everything's gonna be fine one day<br>Too late, I'm in hell_

Claire: Andrew P.

_ I am prepared now,__  
>seems everyone's gonna be fine<br>One day too late, just as well_

Carver: Chris M.

_I feel the dream in me expire  
>and there's no one left to blame it on<em>

Zyphre: Chris R.

_I hear you label me a liar__  
>'cause I can't seem to get this through<em>

Nerull: Chris R.

_You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah__  
>Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here<em>

Prince of Madness: Chris R.

_And I am aware now of how  
>everything's gonna be fine one day<br>Too late, I'm in hell_

Aranda: Rachael G.

_I am prepared now,__  
>seems everyone's gonna be fine<br>One day too late; just as well_

Orc Necromancer: Chris R.

_And I'm not scared now.  
>I must assure you,<br>you're never gonna get away_

Random Orcs: Chris R.

_And I'm not scared now.__  
>And I'm not scared now. No…<em>

Random NPCs: Chris R.

_I am aware now of how  
>everything's gonna be fine one day<br>Too late, I'm in hell_

Random enemies: Chris R.

_I am prepared now__  
>seems everyone's gonna be fine<br>One day too late, just as well_

Written by: Rachael G.

_I am prepared now,__  
>seems everything's gonna be fine for me<br>For me; for myself.  
>For me, for me, for myself<br>For me, for me, for myself _

Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>I don't own Fine Again by Seether.<p>

Sequel starts tomorrow, May 20th, 2011. Title: Hidden Intentions.


	14. PSA

Hello, everyone. I have decided that this was worthy of a little announcement.

Most of you are probably wondering why this story had such a strong start and was kind of Ehhh by the end. The reason for that is that we...never actually finished playing this game through. We played up until the burning tavern collapsed, and then our DM was banned from being in the place we did the games at the time we did the games, so we were forced to discontinue. Yes, I have been lying to you all on this matter, and I would've continued to lie if this had not been brought up.

So, a couple of nights ago, I was on a Skype call with Chris (DM) and Spencer (Lupin) at four in the morning...like you do.

Chris mentioned in passing that he would like to resurrect this game. Spencer and I immediately told him we'd be all for seeing its ending first hand, and he's rewriting the story. He says we'd have to have new players since Claire has completely abandoned us and no one has seen Carver in months, so long that we're discussing kicking him from the D&D chat. He says it would also have a different ending.

We're still playing Poisoned Minds through, and he says that after that there is one more campaign involving those characters, and one he wants to do with just Jean (although I don't know if I'll sit in on that one enough to take adequate notes and write it.) We'd probably start it over from the beginning after the final campaign.

If we do, I will be writing an updated, better version of this one. More info will come as I get it, but if Chris doesn't do this, we'll make him. ;D

-Rachael.


End file.
